Erinbubble92's Tailsddin 2: Return of Evil Sonic
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Evil Sonic has returned and has plotted to take revenge on Tails, with the help of a new ally. But luckily, Tails has a new ally of his own. Will the Legendary Street Rat triumph over the diabolical Evil Sonic, or will he fall?
1. Chapter 1: Same Old Tails

**Erinbubble92's Tailsadin 2: The Return of Evil Sonic**

**Chapter One**

**Same Old Tails**

Nighttime spread across the Desert as a pack of horses with riders on them racing across the dunes. Cosmo and Wanda's voice (from out of nowheare) began to sing

Cosmo & Wanda's voice: _**Follow me to a place where incredible feats**_

_**are routine every hour or so**_

_**Where enchantment runs rampant**_

_**gets wild in the streets**_

_**Open Sesame and here we go!**_

_**Tooncitian Nights**_

_**like Tooncitian days**_

_**more often than not**_

_**are hotter than hot**_

_**in a lot of good ways.**_

The horse riders we're heading right for a mountain, but then an opening had appeared in the side of it, and the horses charged through it and they were racing down a path in what seemed to be an ancient ruins.

_**Pack your shield, pack your sword**_

_**you won't ever get bored**_

_**Though get beaten or gored you might**_

_**C'mon down stop on by**_

_**hop a dragon and fly**_

_**to another Tooncitian Night!**_

_**Tooncitian Night!**_

Then the riders slowed their horses and they hopped off them carrying sacks and chests of all sorts of treasures, while two of the riders were holding a bunch of it in their hands. One was a blonde hair, black eyed boy, who wored a football outfit with armory on him, black coal under his eyes, and grey shoes. He was Chad Dickson, a.k.a. the Traitor Numbuh 274.

The second was a female alien girl, that wore a black tee, skirt, and boots with gloves and armory around her arms, stomach, and legs. She had long black raven hair and purple eyes. She was Blackfire. (Both Chad and Black are villains from Cartoon Network.)

"We've certainly done a most good job tonight, Blackfire." Chad said to Blackfire.

"Yeah." Blackfire agreed, "We've stolen so much, it's almost impossible to steal anymore." She continued saying both unaware of a group of arms were reaching out from the shadows to take some of the treasure.

"No thanks to our fearless leader here." Chad said pointing to a short boy, who wore a yellow shirt with purple and red lines on the side, blue jeans with a string on hisright side, and red shoes. He also had three hairs and black eyes. He was Eddy from Ed, Edd, & Eddy. He was busy trying to pull his arm out of a vase, and when he finally got loose, the vase fell over and shattered, and those two and the rest of the riders we're staring at him. (**A/N) Eddy's evil in Ed, Edd, & Eddy sometimes.**)

"What? Okay, one measly vase gone, we've still got plenty." Eddy said as he walked over to a chest and opened it, looking at all the gold. "Isn't this luscious, my certain band of Desert Scarabs." Eddy then took a jeweled rose and placed on his shirt just to make his outfit look better.

"Hey, hold on, why do you get the jeweled rose, Eddy?" A Indian pathon, known as Kaa asked.

"What can I say, this is my bonus for being such a beloved leader. Like this." He said pointing to the rose, "And that… and that are art of my beloved leader bonus." He said pointing to a chest of gold and sack of jewels.

"And what is our reward, oh fearless leader?" A indain snack, who was named Kaa and a rabbit with green fur, amber eyes, and a white shirt, named Yuck asked with anger.

"Here you go, good work guys, enjoy." Eddy said tossing a very small sack to them. As the guys began to attack Eddy they stopped in their tracks to see a chest lifted off the ground and began walking away.

"Look, the chest, it moves." said.

"I don't know what could be holding it up." Blackfire said confused.

"Ghost!" Eddy gasped.

Then Kaa picked up the chest to reveal a familiar meerkat and warthog was carrying on his back. It was Timon and Pumbaa! When Timon & Pumbaa then noticed he was carrying nothing he turned and was shocked to see he'd been discovered.

"Hee-hee." Timon chuckled nervously, "Hello..."

"Stupid rat and pig!" Eddy yelled, grabbing Timon and Pumbaa.

"We are not a rat and a pig! We're a meerkat and warthog! A meerkat and a warthog!" Timon screamed in anger.

"Put them down, Eddy!" A voice called out.

"What the?-" Eddy was cut off by Timon and Pumbaa bitting his hand, and suddenly a familiar fox boy flew across Eddy's goons while stomping on their faces, and he landed in front of Eddy and Timon climbed up the teenager's shoulder and Pumbaa went beside him. It was Miles Prower, a.k.a. Tails!

There was a pause as Eddy and his goons looked at the two with dry, unimpressed faces. Eddy broke the silence by asking Tails, "Who are you?"

"The guys call me _Tails_. You can call me _Miles Prower!_"

"Get that...that...FOX FREAK!!" Eddy screan and his goons leaped at Tails, but in a hurry he flew up and he was gone.

"Where'd that two-tailed jerk go?" Kaa asked.

"Look there!" Blackfire said pointing to Tails, who was running off with most of their loot. "He has our loot!"

"Stop him! Don't let him get away!" Eddy yelled out.

Then, Eddy's goons were running after Tails, but then Blackfire and Chad stopped and the two began to trip over on the floor together.

"What are you two doing?" Eddy asked but was surprised when a familiar lion suddenly appeared in his face. It was Simba!

"Boo!" Simba said simply, not even trying to be scary. This caused Eddy to scream like a little girl, and faint.

"Great Job, Simba!" Tails said but ran into Kaa and Yuck.

"Nowhere to go, punk!" Yuck snarled.

"Now surrender, or trust in me!" Kaa ordered.

"Hey! You guys thirsty?" A voice called out.

"Come to think of it, yeah." Kaa said simply, while Yuck looking around for the source of the voice.

"That's good, becuase you're about to recieve a nice tall glass..." Another voice said behind them. They look behind themselves and see Yin and Yang! The cracked their knuckled as Yang finished, "...of extreme pain!" he and Yin then punched the two in their faces, and Kaa and Yuck fall backwards. Sonic and Knuckles came out and kicked Yuck into the ceiling.

"Hey Y.T., get us out of here!" Tails called out, and Yellow Tail swooped down and they all hoped on board him.

"What, an Extreme Gear?!" Eddy asked in disbelief. "He's got an Extreme Gear!"

"That's some great work Yellow Tail, now get us out of here." Yang said.

"Shall do, Yang," Y.T. said, he then turned to Simba.

"Hey, look down there!" Yang said pointing down to one last sack of treasure.

"Yeah!" Tails shouted, and Eddy gasped as they swooped down and snatched it.

"Get back here!" Eddy shouted, grabbing the end of Y.T. and was flying all around the room with Eddy screaming and holding on for his dear life.

Timon noticed the jeweled rose and grabbed it off from Eddy's cape.

"Hey, that's mine!" Eddy shouted, not knowing he let go of Y.T. and started falling and landed in a statue of a monsters claw but then the claw broke off the statue and it landed on the ground with Eddy in it.

"Close, but no doughnut, rick punk!" Sonic laughed, mockingly.

"Next stop… Tooniaba!" Tails said as Y.T. was heading for the exit that was almost about to close but they managed to slip out of it and Y.T. flew across the dunes.


	2. Chapter 2: Timmy is Back

**Chapter 2**

**Timmy is back**

Then when morning came we see a part of the dunes close to a well, where we see a lump of sand moving around, then the lump of sand exploded to reveal it was Timmy wheezing and spitting up sand from his mouth.

"Finally!" Timmy wheezed, as he struggled to get out of being buried. "Oh, now this is just terrific." Timmy said as he finally pulled himself loose and was revealed that from the waist down was stuck inside on top black chaos emearld with a red string. "I think I have sand in places I didn't even know I had."

"Spare me your prattling, Timmy! Are we out yet?!" Evil Sonic's voice came from inside the lava lamp.

"_Are we out yet?! Are we out yet?!_." Timmy said, mocking him. "Yes, we're out! No thanks to you!" Timmy began as he struggled to get his bottom half out of the emerald. "If it weren't for me you'd be stuck down there forever!" Then the emerald started glowing red and Timmy exploded out of the lamp, and landed in a pile of sand.

"You will now release me, _so that I may have my revenge._" Evil Sonic said sinisterly, still in the emerald.

"Yeah, yeah, when I'm good and ready." Timmy said, scratching the sand out of his head.

"Do as I say, you worthless pip-squeak!" Evil Sonic shouted from the emerald.

"You know something, you're nothing without me!" Timmy snarled, walking back up to the emerald.

"What?!" Evil Sonic screamed furiously from out of the emerald.

"Who comes up with all the good ideas? ME! Who does all the work? ME!" Timmy ranted, angrilly.

"If it weren't for ME, you would never have even been BORN! If it weren't for ME, you'd still be in that babysitter at home, crying, "Mama Mama Mommy!" Evil Sonic screamed from inside the emerald, as the top of it proded Timmy's belly, "Keep in mind that I AM your babysitter and owner, you buck-toothed little brat!"

Then it looked like Timmy was going to snap. If there was one thing that made Timmy mad, it was when people made jokes about him. But instead, he decided to express his feeling through song.

Timmy: _**That's it!**_

_**I've had it!**_

_**I hate to be dramatic,**_

_**But it's time for me to blow the coop**_

_**Terrific!**_

_**Fine!**_

_**I'm drawin' the line**_

_**Before my snout winds up in soup!**_

Timmy then picked up Evil Sonic's black emerald and walked over to the well.

_**I was a fool to let you run the show**_

He then held it over the well.

Timmy: _**I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal!**_

_**Look out below!**_

Timmy then dropped the emerald down the well and heard ES screaming,_ "Why, you no-good, back-stabbing little-!", _as the emerald landed at the bottom.

Timmy: _**Arrividerci!**_

_**C'est la vie!**_

_**Hope all goes well!**_

_**I'm lookin' out for me!**_

With that Timmy left the well, laughing his head off, and run off out of the dunes.

--

Half an hour later, Timmy was walking down the streets of Tooniaba's market.

"Tooniaba." Timmy began "Just a juicy golden turky ready for plucking, and I'm the one holding the tweezers, I'll be running this place in about a week." He smirked, but noticed a Venasuar was looking at him thinking he can't be serious.

"What's your problem, leaf-head, you don't think I can do it?!" Timmy snapped getting into Venasuar's face.

"Not really" Venasuar sneered into his face.

Timmy: _**Okay! I'm little,**_

_**Been playin' tank and fiddle,**_

_**And I don't get no respect.**_

Then the Venasuar tried to razor leaf attack at him, but Timmy ran away and placed his arm around a Shadow Heartless.

_**I turn the other cheek,**_

_**But this brused snout**_

_**Is the only thanks that I get!**_

Then Timmy was seen sneaking fruits from Bloo's fruit stool.

Timmy: _**I never found a friend that I can trust**_

_**They promise caviar,**_

_**And leave me eatin' dust!**_

Bloo spotted him, and then tried to attack him with a plasma blaster. But Timmy dodged and ran off, and landed on top of an camal's head.

_**That's some reward for loyalty**_

_**From here on in,**_

_**I'm lookin' out for me!**_

Timmy then scoffed himself with a few oranges he snuck from Timmy's cart. Then, over at Wilt and Coco's jewelry shop, Wilt was looking at a diamond and could see millions of reflections of Timmy wearing all sorts of bling-bling. He then he lowered the diamond and saw Timmy before him.

Timmy: _**Oh, I don't need nobody else.**_

_**I'll never fail**_

_**I'll cover my own tail**_

Then, Wilt and Coco angrily tried to grab Timmy, but he ran off and grabbed three shopkeepers in each of his arms and body and tossed them around the twelve shopkeepers he grabbed.

_**I… can… take… care… of myself!**_

Then Timmy landed on top of the dragon's head (From _Danny Phantom) _and began dancing around on it while a bunch of other kids of his ages danced with him.

Timmy: _**You know, guys, it just don't pay**_

_**To give a hoot**_

_**I'm givin' all my heart**_

_**What do I get?**_

_**The boot!**_

_**I'm through with that,**_

_**I'm roaming free**_

_**So with all things considered,**_

_**I'm lookin' out for me!**_

Timmy finished singing as he was on his knees on the dragon' head, but a plasma blaster bolt was shot at him and the bling-bling fell off him, and he fell off the dragon and lifted his head up with his big belly scorched. Bloo, Wilt, Coco and a bunch of others were glaring angry at him.

"Steal form us again, and your whole scrany body **WILL BE DINNER FOR THE HYENAS!" **Bloo yelled at him.

"No Problem." Timmy groaned as he trekked of on all fours.


	3. Chapter 3: Timmy has changed?

**Chapter Three**

**Timmy has changed?**

Where we last left off, Y.T. was flying through the city of Tooniaba, with Tails and co. riding him.

"YEEE-HAW!" Tails cried happily.

Timon then noticed the sack of gold, he snickered greedily. As he went for it, Tails snatched it and started throwing gold onto the ground. Timon and Yang was devastated and grabbed onto the sack. "Goodness mook! What are you doing?!"

"Yeah, this our gold." Yang agreed.

"Timon! Yang!" Tails scolded, annoyed

"Excuse me! You're the one who's throwing away our hard-earned treasure!" Yang snapped angrily.

"We're not the ones who need this money." Tails explained.

"Yeah, we're already living in the palace, that's all we need." Yin said

Then, Tails dropped a small gold rod into a beggar mans bowl, and when the man noticed it he smiled happily. Pumbaa then dropped some gold and it landed in front of Miss Sanban and her two children, Kuki and Mushi. Kuki cannon-balled into the gold and Mushi looked into the sky.

"A miracle." Ms. Sanban cried in joy.

As more poor people got gold, Timon and Yang just looked very melancholy, "We hate you guys".

"Oh don't look like that, Timon and Yang, I'm not throwing everything away." Tails said, looking at the jeweled rose.

"Alright!" Timon cheered, he then walked up onto Tails's shoulder, he then said sharply and greedily, "...no give it!"

Tails then pushed Timon off of his shoulder, "_Actually, _this is for Erin." He said.

Timon and Yang just looked devastated again as he fell of Tails's shoulder. Then they flew right over to the palace and Tails and his gang hopped off Y.T. as he landed on Erin's balcony. As Tails stepped forward he was shocked to see Kiara there, growling and moving for them. Timon, Pumbaa, and Tails's friends then backed away.

"Easy now, Kiara, you know me, Tails?" Tails asked cautiously.

Kiara growled and leaped at Tails, who screamed, and when Kiara landed on top of him she began licking his face as Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

"What have you been, Tails? Erin and all of us have been waiting forever already." Carly asked, as Kiara continued licking Tails's face.

"All right, Kiara, all right, I'm glad to see you too." Tails said, nudging Kiara away. And Tails's gang relaxed.

Tails then got on his feet and straightened himself up. "All right guys, how do I look?" he asked.

"I think you look fine." A familiar female voice said.

"Erin!" Tails said as he spun around to see his lover, Erin.

"Where were you, Tails, I really missed you." Erin asked.

"I had to pick up a few things, this is for you." Tails smiled, taking the jeweled rose from his tail, and giving it to her.

"Oh, Tails, it's lovely." Erin said in awe, examining the jeweled rose.

Timon and Pumbaa made a facial expression like Erin's, obviously mocking her. Yang, Sonic, and Knuckles couldn't help but snicker. Erin then pulled Tails into a kiss. Yin, Simba, Amy, Cream, and Cheese made retching impression at this.

"It must've cost a fortune." Erin said.

"Nah, it was a steal." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Erin then rolled her eyes and smiled, "Same old Tails" She then placed the jeweled rose into a vase with a real one, and Timon, Pumbaa, and Yang snuck around and noticed the rose and had a plan to get it. "Daddy wants you and your friends to join us for dinner tonight, he's going to make a very important speech".

"About what?" Tails asked.

"Well it has to do with you." Erin told him.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Tails asked, with an 'Oh, boy' expression.

"Let's just say this is a dinner you don't want to miss." Erin smirked, placing her hand on her hip.

Meanwhile, Timon was hiding under a table and reached for the jeweled rose but got the real rose. He then gave it to Pumbaa, after groaning in annoyance.

"Okay, Erin, what's going on?" Tails asked, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Tails. I promised daddy I wouldn't spoil the surprise." She answered.

Then, Timon and Yang reached up and felt like he had the jeweled rose, but felt their hands was stuck. They and Pumbaa peeked out and saw Kiara scowling at them, and Timon, Pumbaa, and Yang both, simpered and waved nervously, "Hello...beautiful?"

"So I'm not in trouble?" Tails asked Erin, in relief.

"Of course not, Tails. You defeated Evil Sonic, saved Tooniaba, rescued a princess, Tails, you're a hero." Erin told her lover.

"Well, I guess your right, that's me for ya, ready for anything!" Tails said smugly.

Then, some crashing was going on and Kiara was chasing Timon, Pumbaa, and Yang all around until Yang, Timon and Pumbaa climbed up a curtain, "When I get my paws on you three, your dead meat!" She then tugged on the curtain and Timon, Pumbaa, and Yang fell off and bounced off Y.T. and landed in some powder, causing a bunch of it to spread causing many to cough.

Tails scowled at Yang, Timon, and Pumbaa sternly and smiled sheepishly at Erin.

"Um, you and your friends might want to clean up before dinner though." Erin said with a chuckle.

Tails, Yin, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Simba turned their attention to the powdered covered Timon, Pumbaa, and Yang. He then smiled nervously at them and offered the jeweled rose, but they just scowled sternly at him.

--

Later that day, Timmy was looking grumpily out at the city on top of another building.

"(Sighs) Seems like only yesterday, that fool, ES, was running Tooniaba, and I was his second-in-command. His royal brat." Timmy reminisced, "But then he had to go and mess things up. The big jerk! Now, look, I'm stuck on the outside looking in. I gotta get back into the palace… Back into power." He finished sinisterly. He then groaned, placing his hand over his eyes "But...how?"

Then, Tails and his gang, all cleaned up, and Timon and Pumbaa, wearing a small white turban for Timon and a brown turban for Pumbaa, walked out of the palace.

"Well, my dear friends, shall we see what the common folk are doing today?" Tails said, sounding all high and Royal.

"Indeed, old chap." Pumbaa said like he was so royal while fixing up his turban, causing everyone to laugh and they began walking out of the palace.

"Come on, guys, we've got plenty of time before our big meeting with King Bonkers." Simba reminded them.

"Indeed. There is plenty of time to reherse our manners." Yang added.

Meanwhile, Timmy watched them from above.

"The Street Rat and his comrades are living in the palace now?! Right, that does it, all the votes are in, life is now officially unfair!" he exclaimed incrediously, but then thought of something.

"Now wait a second, this is perfect, Prower is my ticket back into power." Timmy said, hopping down to the ground. "I will just get him on my side with a little pity act." He said tattering up his hair and body and throwing some dirt and sand onto it. He then picked up a bottle of wine, and splashed some across his face, as if he had been drinking it. "And I'll be back in the palace faster than you can say _easily_."

As Tails and his friends were coming around the corner, Tails accidentally bumped into Timmy, who looked like a down-on-his-luck Street Rat, who had been drinking wine for days.

"Aye! Watch were you're going!" Timmy snapped, as if he didn't see Tails. But when he saw Tails, his expression changed to happy one, "Tails! I am so glad I have found you! I finally got free from Evil Sonic." he said happily, after coughing a bit..

"Timmy! What are you doing here?" Tails demanded angrilly.

Timmy then acted as if he was dying as he clinged to Tails's leg, "Oh, Tails, you have no idea what I have been through. Please, hold me." Timmy said, but freaked as Tails and his friends tried to grab him.

"Hey, I mean gentle like!" Timmy snapped, getting on his feet but started backing away as Tails and his gang stomped toward him.

"You're not fooling anyone, ya little brat!" Amy snapped.

"No guys, you have got it all wrong. I'm serious! Look, I have been under Evil Sonic's power, he mesmerized me with his Cobra Staff. _Just like the King."_ Timmy said acting all dazed and hypnotised.

As Timmy pretended to be hypnotized, Timon, Pumbaa, and Simbaried to pounce him but Timmy avoided it. Timmy then began running away.

"Get back here, you traitor!" Tails shouted, running after him.

They all ran around the corner and all of them crashed into someone big. They fell over, and they saw they had bumped into Chad with Eddy and his goons.

"You! You look familiar." Eddy said, looking and pointing at Tails.

"It's Miles Prower." Eddy's goons said in Monotone.

"Where, it is?! I knew that, get him guys! get him, his meerkat, his warthog, his lion, his chao, and his friends too!" Eddy commanded.

Tails and his friends backed away, along with Timmy. The goons tried to attack the heroes, but they dodged them. Simba then had himself back into a stack of barrels. He knocked the pile over, making two land on Kaa and Blackfire. Yuck then tried to slash Simba, but he used a barrel to block the attack. Simba then threw it at Yuck, but he ducked, and the barrel hit Timmy and Chad.

After rubbing their heads and getting out of the pile of broken wood, Chad glared daggers at Timmy, "Treacherous stupid kid!" he said getting out a serrated sword, causing Timmy to scream.

"Look, I'm not with him." Timmy said, but Chad tried to slice and dice him, and Timmy ran away from his with Chad chasing him.

Meanwhile, Yin blew fire engery blast at Blackfire, burning her to a crisp while Amy was trying to hit her. And Yang and Simba each picked up a metal pole and helped Tails fight against Yuck and Kaa, while Timmy crawled over to Timon, who was on Pumbaa.

"Hey, Timon, help! They're after me!" Timmy whined.

"Hey, you're the one who brought yourself into this, ya mook!" Timon said.

They then looked up and saw Eddy holding up a fish and tried to hit them with it, but Pumbaa got away with Timon, saying, "You're on your own, man!" and Eddy landed on Timmy and broke a table filled with fruit.

Meanwhile, as Tails and his friends fought, they were then cornered by all of Eddy's goons.

"You won't be getting out of this one." Blackfire said, angrilly.

Timmy then pulled a watermelon off his head and was covered in Watermelon seeds.

"That's it! Now I'm mad!" Timmy shouted.

Eddy then got up and spit that fish out of his mouth. He then growled and began to stomp off only to slip on the fish and landed right on a boards resting on a barrel. As the goons closed in on Tails and his friends and while Eddy was out cold, Timmy was clinging onto a wall, looking down.

"Mess with this kid, eh?" Timmy said as he pushes a plant. The plant fall on top of plank Eddy is on which cause him fly all the way to Eddy's goons and they all crashed onto a egg cart on wheels where it's owners, Chester and AJ looked devastated.

Tails and his friends looked around and saw Timmy

"I got plenty more where that came from, ya three hair freak!" Timmy shouted to Eddy.

"My eggs ruined! Who's gonna pay for them, now?!" AJ cried.

"Oh, shove it!" Eddy snapped, dizzily getting out of the car.

"Oooh, Guards, Guards!" Chester called out angrilly.

Eddy and his goons looked up in fear as the shadows of Shadow and The Babylon Rouges loomed over them.

"What is the trouble here?" Shadow asked.

"It's that little scam freak "Eddy!"" Storm snarled, angrilly.

Yuck quickly grabbed the reins of the horse and the horse ran off pulling the cart with Eddy and co. along with it.

"After them!" Shadow shouted as he, the Babylon Rouges, Chester and AJ ran after them.

Timmy then hoped over to Tails and his commrades and looked at Eddy and his goons flee.

"Jerks!" Timmy snarled.

"Um, thanks for your help, Timmy, you saved me." Tails said, unsure.

"What, your right, of course I saved you. I mean, okay, it wasn't exactly intentional, but it you know what I mean. If that doesn't show I'm a good guys, what does?" Timmy said but was grabbed by Timon in a tight grip around the throat.

"Hey, what's going on! This is no way to treat your rescuer! You owe me one, Tails, I saved your life!" Timmy gagged, only making Yin tighten his grip.

"Timon, wait!" Tails said. "He's got a point, I do owe him."

Yang, who was drinking water from a canteen, spat his drink out in suprise, "What?! You come with us!" Yang said dragging him, Yin, Simba, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese into a group huddle.

"Tails, you have made some mad decisions before, but this just jades it!" Yang said.

"This is Timmy, the kid or maybe even ex-kid of Evil Sonic! You're really gonna trust him?!" Yin said, incrediously.

"I know that, guys, but think about it, if it weren't for him, we'd be dead by now." Tails reminded the two.

"I suppose, but still-." Knuckles started but was interrupted.

"Look, Knuckles, let's just give him a chance!" Sonic blurted.

"Then it's agreed. We give Timmy a chance!" Recieving a nod from Yin, Yang, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, reluctantly Pumbaa.

They then went over to Timmy and Tails then motioned to Timon to let him go. Timon grunted, but then just dropped Timmy.

"Okay, Timmy, after compromising we've decided to give you the chance to change your ways." Tails told Timmy

"Really?! Thank you, Tails! I realy appreciate it!" Timmy thanked Tails happily.

"No problem. But of course, we'll make sure King Bonkers gives you a fair hearing".

Timmy then realised what Tails just said, **"WHAT?!" **Timmy shouted.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of four Genies

**Chapter Four**

**Return of four Genies**

_Where we last left off, Tails and his gang met up with Timmy and knew he was up to know good, but after Timmy had somewhat and not really intentionally saved them from Eddy's goons, they thought they should give him at least ONE and only ONE chance. So Tails decided to make sure Timmy gets a fair hearing from King Sonic, but Timmy didn't like the sound of that at all._

"**WHAT?!" **Timmy shouted, and next thing he knew was taken back to the Palace and locked inside a cage. "The King?! NO!"

"Don't worry, Timmy, me and my friends will talk to him, you know, soften him up." Tails reassured him, putting the key back into his pocket of his vest.

"Yeah, so wait in here until we're ready." Cream said.

"Are you guys crazy, he hates me." Timmy shouted, rattling the cage "And what do you plan to do about the princess?"

"Yeah, he does" Y.T. agreed, who had just recently been let in on the situation, when the gang arrived.

"No problem, Timmy" Tails said, "I just have to make sure Erin doesn't see you, until I've gotten her prepared".

"Gotten me prepared for what?" Erin asked, coming over to them.

Thankfully, Yin, Yang, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Simba stood in front of the cage containing Timmy.

"I-uh mean to notice the stain Timon and Pumbaa got on the new turban you gave him." Tails quickly thought of.

"Eh?" Timon and Pumbaa queried, but was hushed by Tails.

"I don't see a stain." Erin said, looking at Timon and Pumbaa's turban.

"Well, then there's no problem." Yang said, coming in between them.

"So, off to dinner, can't wait for that to happen." Tails said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay, Tails, what's wrong?" Erin asked Tails suspiciously, and crossing her arms.

"What wrong? Oh no-no-no, everything's fine." Tails said nervously.

"Well, you're not hiding anything from me are you?" she asked, "Anymore secrets? Remember, we agreed not to keep anymore secrets from each other.".

"Secrets?" Tails asked glancing over to his friends who signaled him not to slip up. Sonic even motioned him a slice across the neck warning. "Of course not. I mean, I almost lost you once that way, I'll never make that mistake again".

As they were about to kiss, Timon and Pumbaa yelped, terrified at somthing.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

Then, the water fountain's water began firing up and twisted around like a tornado. At the top of the fountain poofed Goofy, Danny and Blossom, the three genies, riding on surfboards, wearing sandals, blue shorts, Hawaiian flowered shirts (a dress, in Blossom's case), and sunglasses. They were also carrying luggage.

"YEE-HAW!" They shouted, jumping off their boards and landing in front of the gang.

"They're cool," Danny began,

"They're magical," Blossom continued,

"They're back!" Goofy finished.

"**GOOFY! DANNY! BLOSSOM!"** Tails shouted happily, as all of them embraced the genies.

"All right, guys!" Sonic smirked.

"You're back!" Erin said.

All were unaware of The Genies' bodies turning red and not because of blushing.

"**OOH-AHH-OOH, WATCH THE SUNBURN! SHEESH!"** They exclaimed, startling everyone but turned back to normal color.

"Hah, kidding, didja miss me? Be honest." Blossom said, hugging.

"Take care of these, my fellow hog and weasel." Danny said to Timon and Pumbaa, handing him luggage but the weight of them caused them to fall to the ground.

_"Ow...my eye...!"_ Timon ground, his voice muffled, with some luggage covering his face.

"Be careful, they're heavy, hang on. I've got souvenirs for everybody." Goofy said, putting a sombrero on Tails's head, handing a giant teddy bear to Erin, slipping a Yankees jacket onto Yang, handing Simba some lion claw polish, putting helmets that held hearts on it on Yin's heads, giving Sonic new shoes, giving Knuckles a golden boxing gloves, stuff animals to Amy, a tea party set for Cream and Cheese, and putting a baseball cap on Timon's head, a little flag in Pumbaa's hand, and a hotdog on a bun in his other hand.

"Ha, look at that, she dances." Y.T. said, looking at a actin figure of a Hawaiian girl doing the hula.

"What a minute, you mean to say you saw the whole world already?" Tails asked, incrediously.

"In only a few months?" Amy asked.

Danny then split into 5 little Danny's, each dressed from a certain type of land.

"_**It's a small world after all."**_ The Danny's sang, and Danny poofed back to normal size.

"Tooniaba has the one thing no other place in the world has." Blossom told them with a smile.

"What's that?" Yang asked, confused. He then picked up a venus fly-trap, "Is it this plant? Is it? It's the plant isn't it?" the fly-trap then closed it's mouth on Yang's head, making him run around in circles, screaming.

Everyone slapped their own foreheads in annoyance. Then, Goofy turned into a green rocket, lit himself and blasted around the whole garden.

"**YOU GUYS!"** he yelled with glee.

Danny and Blossom then flew up, as well. The three Genies had begun to sing about their trip. Scenes from the places they visited appeared in the background as they sung.

Goofy: _**We've parachuted down**_

_**Into the Taj Mahal**_

Danny: _**We've rode a...uh, I don't know**_

_**Along the great Great Wall!**_

Blossom: _**We even made the famous**_

_**Leaning Tower fall,**_

All three: _**But who was with me through it all?**_

_**Nobody!**_

Danny: _**The Moscow Circus**_

_**Hired us to fly trapeze**_

Goofy: _**On Mount Olympus,**_

_**Ran a race with Hercules**_

Blossom: _**It's easy when you're chased by killer bees!!**_

All three: _**Who said "geshundheit" when we sneezed? ACHOO!**_

_**So now we're home,**_

_**Home again with you,**_

_**You chase the clouds away**_

Danny: _**Whenever I am black**_

"You're always black" Tails reminded Danny.

"Oh, yeah,"

The three then continued their song.

Goofy: _**Not in the pyramids,**_

_**I highly recommend**_

All three: _**There is nothing in the world**_

_**Quite like a friend!**_

Danny: _**Slept like a babe in Bombay**_

_**On a bed of nails**_

Blossom: _**Moroccans set my fairy tales**_

_**Of seven veils**_

Goofy: _**We single-handedly**_

_**We even saved the whales!**_

_**No one was there to hear my tales!**_

Danny: _**In Acapulco,**_

_**Joined a Mariachi band**_

Blossom: _**We rode the ragin' rapids**_

_**Down the Rio Grande**_

Goofy: _**Flew in a air balloon,**_

_**But when I tried to land**_

_**Nobody laughed,**_

_**Or lent a hand**_

Blossom: _**Without you, the Amazon is**_

_**Just a trickle**_

Danny: _**Without you, the Sahara's**_

_**Not so hot**_

Goofy: _**Without you, Niagara Falls**_

_**Is just a leaky faucet**_

All three: _**And the Huey II**_

_**Is just some yacht**_

Danny: _**Now that we're home,**_

_**Home again, it's clear,**_

Blossom: _**All we ever wanted**_

_**Seems to be right here**_

Goofy: _**We've traveled East and West.**_

Danny and Blossom's heads spouted from Goofy's shoulders as he sung this.

All: _**And now, We're back again**_

_**And there's nothing in the world**_

_**Quite like a friend..**_

Tails: _**There's nothing in the world.**_

Erin: _**Nothing in the whole wide world.**_

All five: _**There's nothing in the world quite like a friend! **_

The five concluded the song as we zoom out from the castle to the earth in space. Danny appeared beside the earth and spun it on his fingertip.

Danny: _**Nothing in the whole wide world!**_

"So guys, how does it feel to be free?" Tails asked Goofy, Danny, and Blossom.

"Yeah, no longer having to wait on a master 24/7?" Knuckles asked.

"No more granting your masters deepest desires." Cream added.

"AND no more having to live in a lamp?" Simba finished.

"To be seriously, WE LOVE IT!" Blossom shouted happily, but her back cracks. "Ok, so maybe our powers aren't all powerful, like they used to be." She said shrinking down to a small her, "But don't sell me short." Then she grew big again.

"We may be free, but we still have some magic in us." Danny said, poofing into Magician attire, "I can still do this!' He said as a Piranha Plant poofed into his hand but chomped onto his face and sucked his face right off him.

"WHOA!" Danny said muffled as he reached into the plants mouth and put his face back on. "Hate to loose my face in front of you guys".

"Okay, give us another chance here. Best two out of three!" Goofy said, poofing a box in front of them and a saw in his hand. "Whose first, I'm a natural at this."

"Um, guys, we'd like to stay around, but we have to go to-." Tails began, but was cut off.

"Dinner, we're late." Erin said, remembering.

"Oh, ya probably have a romantic dinner for two, and you don't need three magical lugs gumming up the worst." Danny said with a downcast look.

"But, Guys." Tails said.

"It's now problem. Three, or in this case, five's a crowd. you guys go on." Blossom said, assuring them.

"Guys, guys, I would be honored if you joined us for dinner." Erin said to the three Genies, smiling.

"You would? Oh, well then, come on, everyone get in here!" Goofy shouted happily, hugging them all, and ran up the palace stairs, "Home-Cooking, let's go!"

As they headed for the palace, Timon and Pumbaa already had that drool look on their faces, but Tails sat them onto the ground.

"Sorry guys, but you've got a job to do remember." Tails whispered to him.

"What's that?" they asked, confused.

"You have to guard Timmy." He whispered.

Timon and Pumbaa just grumbled annoyed and upset, but went back to guard Timmy's cage. And Danny appeared in front of Tails.

"Giddy-Up slowpoke, what's keepin' ya?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, well something, but I'll tell ya later." Tails said, and the two went back inside.

--

Meanwhile, as night fell out in the desert, Eddy and Kaa were getting water from a well, while Eddy's goons rested up.

"That stinkin' Tails! First chance I'll get, I'll slice him in half!" Eddy mumbled to himself.

Over by, his goons they looked like they were plotting something.

"That stinkin' Eddy and Kaa!" Chad mumbled.

"First chance we'll get let's slice him in half!" Blackfire muttered to the others.

"Hey, get over here and wash up, it's bad enough having to look at you, without having to smell you!" Eddy shouted to his goons, while Kaa gargled some water in his mouth and spat it out.

"Ha! smell you! Ha, ha, ha!" Kaa snickered in agreement.

"Come, I think it time we put fearless leader out of misery." Yuck said, pulling out a sword.

As Eddy picked up the bucket of water and dumped it over his head, something hard hit him on the head.

"OW! What is this, somebody I'll sure whoever runs this well." He said but noticed it was a black Chaos Emerlad, so he picked it up. "A emerald, well-well. It might be worth a few grand once it's cleaned up." He said rubbing it with his cape, but his goons approached him with their weapons.

"It will do you very little good except to light your way to the Valley of the Dead..." Yuck said, "Allow us to put you out of your misery." He said about to strike Eddy, but blue smoke was flowing out of the emerald and frightened the guys.

"**ITS AN EVIL SPIRIT!" **Chad shouted, as they mounted their horses and rode off. Suddenly a maniacal laughter came from the lamp and Eddy's horses rode off on their own.

Eddy and Kaa, who hadn't even noticed the goons had abandoned them stared in disbelief as the smoke got bigger. The laughter grew louder and there appeared in the sky, was Evil Sonic, in his blue and yellow ferral-eyed genie form.

"**I AM FREE!" **Evil Sonic shouted, "Free with a vengeance upon he who has imprisoned me." He said powering up but froze as his chains appeared and restrained him. "No, it is the curse of the emerald. All the power of the universe at my fingertips, and I am bound by the rules of the genies!" He boomed, "Which means, I can't kill that foolish Miles Prower…"

He trailed off as his eyes motioned to Eddy and Kaa. "Unless… I have somebody to be so kind enough to take me to Tooniaba!" He shouted looking down at Eddy, who began stuttering non-stop.

"I suppose this form is a bit too much, very well then." Evil Sonic said as he poofed into red smoke. Eddy and Kaa screamed and ran to the side, and layed flat on the ground covering themselves, as Evil Sonic appeared in his old hedgehog form. "I trust you find me a little less overwhelming now?" Evil Sonic asked.

"You're… a genie?" Eddy asked incrediously.

"You are astounded, I'm sure." ES replied.

"Um, if you're a genie, then don't I get wishes?" Eddy asked, holding the emerald.

"Yes, three wishes. That is part of the job, but first I must go to Tooniaba, you will take the emerald there for me." Jack commanded.

"Then, you need me; Eddy!**"** Eddy said sinisterly which made Evil Sonic glare, "Me and Kaa, here, will take it you to Tooniaba, but first, I want my wishes." He said evilly, but Evil Sonic glared Daggers at him and tried blasting him with lightning. Eddy and Kaa ran around and took cover.

"**WHY YOU!"** Evil Sonic said, booming, but suddenly smirked, and Eddy and Kaa noticed Evil Sonic wasn't attacking them.

"You shall have your wishes." Evil Sonic said.

"Phew!" Kaa sighed.

"I shall, I mean of course I shall. I want riches, treasure, I know: **"I WISH FOR THE LEGENDARY SUNKEN FLYING DUTCHMAN TREASURE SHIP OF DAVY JONES!"** Eddy commanded.

"Your wish is my command." Evil Sonic said and they poofed away.

Then, Eddy and Kaa reappeared underwater in the ship, they swam around holding their breath but noticed a giant squids tentacle about to grab him, so he swam away only into a shark. But before the shark could attack, Evil Sonic reappeared, not needing to worry about breathing.

"Poor baby, aren't we enjoying our wish?" Evil Sonic asked Eddy and Kaa, who got caught by the Squids tentacle. " Perhaps you wish me to return you to the desert." He asked Eddy and Kaa, who nodded quickly, "Very well." Evil Sonic said poofing them back to the desert with Kaa and Eddy spit up some water.

"That was two wishes, take your time with the third, or you'll wish you'd never been born!" Evil Sonic said, threatening Eddy, who gulped, "On the other hand, if you cooperate with me, I shall see to it that you're rewarded."

"Rewarded?" Eddy and Kaa asked.

"First, you will help get revenge on the Street Rat, by the name of _"MILES PROWER, NICKNAMED TAILS!" _Jack said evilly.

"Prower!?" Eddy asked, "I want revenge on him too!" He said pulling out a sword and swung it around a few times. "He made a fool out me in front of my goons, I'd fight him dirty, by brilliant swordsmanship will never fail me." He said but swung his sword close to his waist and cut his cape, and yanking it off of his neck. "I hate it when I do that." He said, as he tied his cape around his neck again, and Evil Sonic held them close.

"And once that wretched fool is out of my way, nothing will stop me from dominating Tooniaba and the world as well." Evil Sonic said as he began chuckling, which soon led to a diabolical laughter. And as he laughed, Eddy grinned evilly to Kaa.

"I think I'm gonna like working with this guy." Eddy smirked to Kaa, while pointing at Evil Sonic.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Crashers

**Chapter 5**

**Dinner Crashers**

During dinner, Tails, his friends, Erin, Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, King Bonkers and the three Genies we're sitting at a royal dinner table and Danny was showing some tricks.

"Ok, this trick I've learned at many Sushi Bars." Danny said as he picked up a carrot and chopped it with a knife into little pieces, "Hi-Yah!" He shouted. And he did the same thing again and again, amusing Bonkers. He just kept doing it until (SLICE!) Danny chopped his own hand off.

"Whoops." Danny squeaked.

Then, Danny's hand stood up on it's own and a cane poofed into the fingers. it then did a little jig for King Bonkers.

"Hah-hah-hah, most amusing." Bonkers chuckled, clapping.

"Amusing, right, stay here while I pull myself together." Danny said, screwing his hand back on.

"Anyway, down to business." Bonkers began, "Tails, you and your friends have proven to be quite the fine people and brave fighters, in all my years as a King. I've never seen anyone with charisma like you. So that's why Tails, I am appointing you as my Royal Vizier!" he finished.

Tails just sat in shock and suprise. "Me, really?"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Erin asked he lover.

"Way to go, Tails!" Yang said.

"Congrats, Tails." Yin said.

"You deserve it, pal" Sonic smiled to Tails.

"That's my pal." Sonic said, fist hitting with Knuckles.

"Yah, Tails!" Amy and Cream said. "Chao!" Cheese smiled.

Then, Goofy poofed beside Tails.

"What a glorious moment!" Goofy said, poofing Tails in a back tux and his hair turned all neatly. "I would like to award you for this great honor." He said, handing Tails some sort of golden award and shook his hand.

Then, Blossom poofed up and started selling Tails merchandise, through plushies to shirts to anything.

"Come all, we got your Tails supplies right here." Blossom said, in merchandise called out.

Then, Danny appeared, wearing old royal attire and blowed on a horn.

"All hail Tails, The Royal Vizier." He called, poofing Tails back into his attire, and went over to Bonkers, "So what's a Royal Vizier?"

"Well, he'll be my most trusted advisor." Bonkers answered.

"Well that's good, I mean he's bound to better than that Evil Sonic character." Goofy said as his head poofed into ES's.

"Quite so." Bonkers replied, folding his arms.

"And Timmy!" Danny shouted out, which got Tails's and his friends attention, "Talk about Trouble wit a capital "T"!"

Blossom, instead of adding any agreement to what Danny just said, just sighed sadly to herself. She never told anyone this, but she always had feelings toward that little ten-year-old boy. But she knew that the others would never understand, so she didn't talk about it.

"Uh, Danny." Tails asked, but Danny didn't seem to hear him.

"Whoo, that Brat sure was mean." Danny said, poofing his head into Timmy's and got into Sonic's face **"BOBCATS WANT A COOKIE, BOBCAT WANT A COOKIE!!" **He shouted and his head turned back to normal, "Remember that?" he asked.

"I can still taste the treachery the traitor committed." Bonkers pouted, irritably.

"Well, you don't see this bloke hanging out with Evil Boy." Goofy said, pulling Tails into a noogie.

"It's funny, you should mention Timmy." Tails said, starting to get onto the subject of Timmy actually being here.

--

Meanwhile, back in the courtyard, Timon and Pumbaa was boringly watching Timmy still stuck in a cage. Right now, Timmy was trying to get Timon and Pumbaa to release him from his cage.

"Oh, Meerkat and Warthog!" Timmy said. "Come on, Timon and Pumbaa, Boy want to talk to little Timon and Pumbaa, have scrumptious bugs!" He continued squeaking. "Timmy will give Timon and Pumbaa some delicious veggies, if Timon and Pumbaa opens cage, yum-yum."

Timon just seemed annoyed at Timmy's attempts. "Okay, yah bucked-toothed mook, first of all, I'm not an idiot. And second, I HATE veggies".

"Yeah, ya might wanna try something new." Pumbaa smirked at the ten-year-old.

"**COME ON,** I got a life, family and friends. Imagine them looking in the whole world for little Timmy." Timmy whined, as Timon and Pumbaa looked into the distance and saw Kiara, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai not too far from them, smirking as they got an idea.

"**COME ON, OPEN THE CAGE, OPEN IT, OPEN IT!" **Timmy whined and Timon just opened it.

"Okay." Timon smirked.

"Well, that's more like it, AHH!" Timmy thought he was safe until he noticed Kiara growling at him as Amai crack her knuckles.

"**CLOSE THE CAGE!"** Timmy screamed pulling in shut, but Timon tried to open it, and soon were in a kind of tug-O-War fight over the cage. Pumbaa just watched.** "CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT!" **Timmy screamed.

**"HEY, YOU WANTED IT OPEN, SO ONE WISH GRANTED!" **Timon snapped, until he noticed Kiara getting closer, so he let Timmy win. "Okay".

Kiara tackled the cage tearing it down. So the cage broke, and Timmy squeezed out of the cage but noticed he was in Kiara's face.

"Mommy" Timmy squeak.

There was a pause, before Kiara came in closer, "I'll give you to the count of three. One...two..."

Timmy screamed and dashed off into the palace, and Kiara chased after him, yelling, "Three!", Amai flew after them, angerily, leaving Pumbaa glaring at Timon, who knew he did a bad thing and Chika and Kyoko worried about Amai.

"Heh, heh...oops" Timon squeaked nervously.

--

Inside the palace, Kiara and Amai chased Timmy down the hall.

"**HELP GUYS! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME, I SAVED YOUR LIFE, IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" **Timmy screamed, running away.

Timon and Pumbaa ran up to Kiara and tried to pull on her tail to get her to stop and so did Chika and Kyoko to Amai by her belt but got dragged, but Kiara and Amai charged foward and caught Timmy in her jaws. But when Kiara landed on her belly, she skidded into the dinning hall. When The Genies noticed Kiara, they poofed away and Kiara and Amai crashed into the dinner table, luckily no one was hurt.

"Wow, and I thought Yang and Sonic was a party animal." Yin said, wipping some spilled mustard off of her ears.

"Kiara, Amai, you know better than to tear around the palace like that!" Erin scolded Amai and Kiara, as Timmy tried to pry open Kiara's mouth.

"Help!" Timmy whined in a puny voice. Tails quickly helped Kiara close her jaw. "HEY!" Timmy screamed inside Kiara's mouth.

"So, Tails, why did you bring up that deceitful ten-year-old?" Evil Sonic asked Tails, getting back to the subject.

"Um, King Bonkers, I have to tell you something about Timmy." Tails said as a hand holding pepper came out of Kiara's mouth and spayed at Kiara, causing her to sneeze Timmy out and he crashed into a bowl and it was covering him.

"Ow! My teeth!" a voice came from under the bowl and Timmy sat up, and wore the bowl on his head, and then realized he was discovered.

"He's here." Tails said, simpering.

"Timmy! Why you little-! Guards!" Bonkers gasped and called out, and Shadow and Kevin 11 walked in, "Get that buck-toothed!" he commanded.

"Yes, your highness, it will be my pleasure!" Shadow said, getting out a glowing blade.

"No, don't!" Tails shouted as he, Sonic, Knuckles and Simba restrained Shadow as Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Yin stop Kevin.

"Let go, you!" Shadow demanded.

"Just listen!" Tails shouted.

"Your highness?" Shadow asked Bonkers, confused on what to do.

"Well, I trust he has an explanation for this?" Bonkers asked, turning to Tails with his arms crossed, and tapping his foot onto the floor.

"He had better.." Erin said a bit scorned, and crossing her arms in agreement.

"King Bonkers, you have to understand, Timmy claims that he was…" Tails said, and then trailed off.

"Mesmerized." Timmy minished for him.

"That's right, he was under Evil Sonic's spell using the Cobra staff, like you were. Timmy was only, well, I dunno…" He trailed off not sure how to put it, but managed to regroup. "Look, Timmy's not all that bad I just know it." Tails said as Erin and Bonkers found it hard to believe and his friends thought that that statement just sounded dumb.

"Shoulda stuck with the Cobra staff theory." Timmy muttered to himself.

"Not all bad?" Bonkers asked, incrediously. "He's the partner of my treacherous ex-Advisor, Tails! You know that!"

"Indeed. We can't allow the treacherous brat to run free." Shadow said.

"Then I'll watch him." Tails said with responsibility, "I mean, with your permission, King Bonkers.".

Bonkers stood and thought for a minute. He sighed, "Tails, I'm really not sure..."

"Please..." A voice asked. They turned around to see it was Blossom.

"Blossom?" Everyone, minus Blossom asked in confusion.

"Timmy's good. I know that." Blossom explained to them. "When I tride to distract him, those months ago, he told me that he would've fought against Evil Sonic, it's just that Evil Sonic is stronger then Timmy.".

"But, Blossom, of all people, why do you care about what happens to him?" Carly asked, more confused with Blossom, than she was with Alyssa, right now. "After all, he enslaved you, Danny, and Goofy, and tried to take over the world, along side Evil Sonic.".

"Indeed, so what's all the comotion with you and him, then?" Bonkers asked Blossom.

"Becuase..." Blossom decided it was time to reveal her big secret. She walked over to Timmy's side, and without warning, she pulled him into a death-hug, "I LOVE HIM, OKAY?!"

Everyone else in the room was rather taken back, and just well shocked at this. "Wha-?!" The exlcaimed in disbelief. Blossom was in love with this little buck-toothed boy?! Danny even picked up a glass of soda, and spat right out, to express his shock.

Bonkers was even more confused, "Well..."

"Please." Blossom said sweetely, hugging Timmy even tighter, and giving the puppy-dog eyes, the same with Timmy.

Bonkers just sighed/groaned in defeat, and came to a conclusion, "Okay, so be it, then. Timmy you shall have one chance, and only one chance to prove to us you've changed your evil ways." He told Timmy sternly. He then turned to Tails. "Tails, from this day forth you must watch Timmy's every moment." Bonkers ordered and he walked off, muttering, _"Honestly, the people that guy will trust..."_

"And if the punk kid makes one slipup, you shall be the one I pluck boy!" Shadow threatened as he went with Bonkers.

"Well, that coulda gone better." Yang groaned to Yin, Simba, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese.

Tails feeling relieved plopped back into his seat, not noticing Erin was leaning against a pillar, with a stern look on her face along with Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai. Her arms were crossed, and she was tapping her feet onto the floor, as if trying to get Tails's attention.

"Wow, Erin, I thought I was sunk."

"Ooh, not good." Timmy said, pointing to the ticked off Erin.

"You were hiding Timmy all along, weren't you?" Erin asked, dryly.

"Look, Erin, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, but I didn't know what to say to you, and..." Tails said, not sure what.

"Exactly! We agreed, Tails. No more lies OR secrets." Erin growled as she walked away and looked back, "Really, Tails, I thought you would changed." She said, sounding downcast as she began to walk off. Carly and Alyssa scoff at him, Chika Kyoko just cross their arms, and Amai blew raspberries.

"No, Erin, you see back in the marketplace, Timmy had..." Tails began.

Tails then just sat back down in defeat. "Some Royal Vizier I'm going to make, everybody's mad at me."

"Hey, come on, Tails." Goofy began, "Erin's just a little steamed." He said as his head turned into a coffeepot and he lifted it off his body and poured some coffee into a mug, "She will cool down, care for a mug." He said offering some to Tails, who look disturbed, "This isn't cheering you up, isn't it?" Goofy asked, who offered it to others, but they denied it.

"I don't understand, Guys, sometimes when I try to do something right, it just blows up in my face." Tails said, as he walked off leaving his friends to wonder.

"Well, that's the problem with doing the right thing, sometimes you do it for yourself." Danny said to Timon, Pumbaa, (who had arrived just recently) and Yin.

"I'm telling ya. I don't know why Tails is giving Timmy a chance. The little boy..." Danny snarled, refering to Timmy. This ticked Blossom off.

"Aw, come on. He wasn't THAT bad. Somehow, I could sense that, all he would really need to be good is the chance and the right support." Blossom told them, trying to them to see the Good in Timmy.

Danny then started teasing Blossom "Yeah, right. You're only saying that because he wasn't that bad to YOU. And not to mention that you just publicly announced you loved him. Timmy and Blossom sitting in a tree... K-I-..."

Goofy interrupted, "Don't tease her like that, Danny. It's rather unbecoming. Shesh, with that sort of immaturity, it's no wonder you've been have such a rough time finding a girlfriend."

"Oh, now don't start that again!" Danny snapped, annoyed.

--

Meanwhile, over at the window, Timmy was watching in wonderment.

"That man saved my life, nobody's ever looked out for me before, now it's-it's like I owe him." He said but his facial expression quickly changed, "NAH!" he shouted.

"Just let your conscience be your guide." Goofy, acting like Jiminy Cricket, landed on the window ledge, with Danny and Blossom.

"Conscience?" Timmy asked dryly with a just as dry facial expression. He then screamed immaturly, "I had one, never!." He then jumped out the window, grumbling to himself.

As Timmy waked off, Danny poofed in front of him as a Jack-In-The-Box. This completely terrified Timmy, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Whoa, what're you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!" He asked incrediously, and Danny poofed beside him, wearing a doctors outfit.

"Ah-hah, you do have a heart." Danny said, as he held up an X-Ray in front of Timmy's body and showed a small heart where it ought to be, covered in collesteral. "An iddy-biddy one, but it is there." He finished taking Timmy's arm and poofed all of them over into the courtyard. "Oh, yeah, and just for the record; lay off the Junk Food. You don't even want to _know _what it looks like in your body".

"Can you quit with the Hocus Pocus, already?" Timmy asked, irritably.

"Come on, Timmy, Look at him. Would it kill you to do something nice to him?" Blossom said, pointing to Tails over by the lake, who was sitting holding his legs and his face buried in his knees.

"Possibly, I don't do nice." Timmy said, getting out of Blossom's grip.

"Oh come on it'll be fun."

"I don't do fun either."

"We have to get Tails and Erin back together." Goofy said, poofing into many Goofy's and then back into one.

"Look I definitely don't do romance stuff, alright? It's just not in my character." Timmy growled.

"I understand that, but, well--" Danny trailed off, trying to think of something to get Timmy to help. He then got an idea, and whispered it to Blossom. She smirked in agreement.

Blossom walked up to Timmy and hugged him, giving him the "big eyes", finally convincing him to do it for her.

"Okay, I'll do it. But don't expect me to make a habit of this." Timmy sighed, crossing his arms. The Genies smirked.


	6. Chap6: Just forget about love

**Chapter 6**

**Just forget about love**

_Where we last left off, Timmy had busted in on dinner and was almost annihilated by the guards until Tails defended him trying to explain to Bonkers and Erin that's he not bad anymore, and that he was willing to keep an eye on him. So Bonkers made the arrangements, but it still didn't get him out of trouble with Erin, with having one big argument, and putting their relationship on the line. Now it's up to Timmy to set things right by helping them get back together, and proving to them that he's a good dude._

Back in the palace, Erin was in her room burying her face in a pillow sobbing as Carly and Alyssa sat next to her and Chika, Kyoko, and Amai look down sadly, until she and her friends heard a voice she didn't want to hear.

"Oh, come on now, Erin, don't be wasting your tears on him." Timmy called out from the curtains.

"You?! Get out of here!" She said, shutting her curtains.

"Hey don't take it out on me, he's the creep, I never should've saved his life." Timmy said, hoping she heard that.

Erin did hear that and opened the curtains to let Timmy in, "Hold on a second. You saved his life?" she asked, incrediously.

"That's right, the bloke owed me one, deeply. And that's why he stood up for me." Timmy said, jumping into Erin's arms, and hugging cutely into her chest like a baby.

"But that did _not _give him the right to lie to me."

"You know something sister, you are so right." Timmy said, and he began to sing.

Timmy: _**Forget about that guy**_

_**Forget about the way you fell into his eyes**_

_**Forget about his charms**_

Timmy held up a picture of Tails, and Erin took it and layed it flat on her desk so she couldn't see him.

Timmy: _**Forget about the way he held you in his arms**_

_**Walking on air's obnoxious**_

_**The thrill**_

_**The chill**_

_**Will make you nauseous**_

_**And you'll never get enough**_

_**Just forget about love!**_

Timmy then got hit with a thrown pillow and slided out onto the balcony where Goofy, Danny, and Blossom were waiting.

"Alright, she's burning, now make with the magic." He said to them, who got the signal.

Timmy: _**Forget about romance**_

_**Forget about the way your heart begins to dance**_

Goofy creeped in and used his magic to make a vase with a flower tip over but Erin catched it and whiffed it. She looked in her mirror and see's Tails's reflection and it calls to her, _"Erin." _The reflection called.

Timmy: _**Then you feel the blush**_

Timmy snatched the flower and dashed out of the room, leading Erin to the balcony where she looked down and saw a mourning Tails.

Tails: _**When he's spouting out some sentimental mush**_

_**Love really is revolting!**_

_**It's even worse than when you're moulting**_

_**Enough of this fluff!**_

_**Just forget about love!**_

Then Erin began to sing.

Erin: _**I had almost forgotten the way it felt**_

_**When he held out his hand for mine**_

_**My heart all a-flutter**_

Timmy: _**Oh, how I shudder**_

Erin:_** The first time we kissed**_

Timmy: _**It won't be missed!**_

_**Forget about 'is touch **_

Erin: _**I can't forget about his touch **_

Timmy:_** In the scheme of things,**_

_**It doesn't matter much**_

Erin:_** It matters so mu-uch**_

Erin went back into the palace, followed by Timmy.

Timmy: _**But you're better on your own **_

_**A meal becomes a banquet**_

_**When you eat alone **_

Erin with Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai went down stairs until she stopped in front of a mirror and freshened up.

Erin: _**Hmm-mm-mm-mm **_

"_**Love's filled with compromises" **_Timmy and Erin sang as they danced around, until they ran outside.

Timmy: _**And don't you hate those big surprises?**_

As Erin made in outside, she walked on Y.T. who lifted her up on his back.

Erin: _**A cozy rendezvous**_

Timmy:_** Oh, now come on!**_

Danny and Blossom then sent yellow balls of light and they formed around Erin, causing her headband to glow.

Erin: _**Candlelight for two**_

Timmy:_** Oh, please!**_

Erin: _**Look you're calling my bluff!**_

Both:_** (I can't) (Just) forget about love!**_

The balls of light left Erin and got Tails's attention. He saw Erin approaching him.

"(Sigh) Look, Erin, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have kept Timmy a secret. I really should have told you. Please forgive me." Tails babbled on until Erin shushed him.

Erin:_** I can't forget about my heart **_

Tails: _**I can't forget about my heart**_

Erin: _**And how it felt**_

_**To fall for you right from the start**_

Tails:_** I'm still falling**_

Erin: _**Whatever we may do**_

Erin splashed him with a bit of water and Tails goes after her. It was like they were playing hide and seek.

Tails:_** Whatever we may do**_

Erin:_** You are here for me,**_

_**And I'll be there for you**_

Tails picked her up and they began dancing.

Tails:_** I'll be there**_

Both:_** To wish, to want, to wander**_

_**To find the sun**_

_**Through rain and thunder**_

Meanwhile, Blossom was holding Timmy close, while Timmy's head was under the fountain and water poured on him, soaking his hair. Tails's pals, Erin's friends and Timon and Pumbaa were watching on the other side of Goofy and Danny.

Tails: _**A cozy rendezvous**_

Erin: _**Yes, please!**_

Tails:_** Candlelight for two**_

"_**Oh, geez! Enough is enough!" **_Timmy sang, getting squeezed into a death-hug by Blossom.

Tails & Erin:_** We can't forget about love!**_

Meanwhile, while the guards were patrolling the palace, Eddy and Kaa snuck on the other side, avoiding the guards. When they were safe, Eddy rubbed Evil Sonic's chaos emerald, and smoke poured out.

"Come on out, Evil Sonic, we're here." Eddy said.

Soon, the smoke grew big and Evil Sonic appeared in his hedgehog form.

"Well it's about time, I was getting hot in there." Jack, said a little annoyed and Eddy hoped he wouldn't hurt him because of that.

"Unlikely, like Timmy, he's lost no time making a friendship with my enemies, which could fit into my plan." Evil Sonic said, looking down at Timmy with Tails and his friends.

"Really? I was thinking you could go deeper than friendship, maybe soft-spot he has for someone, maybe?" Eddy suggested.

Evil Sonic thought about this and smirked maliciously. "Well, that sounds like a good idea, Eddy. But one question; What **IS** his weak-spot?" He then paused, and then smirked again, "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Uhh, time to make the catery?" Kaa asked, completely dumbfounded.

Evil Sonic and Eddy just looked at him incrediously, while only blinking a couple of times. ES then snapped, **"NO!** We have got to find out Timmy's weak-spot! With a little snooping..." he finished sinisterly. The three looked down at Tails, Erin, Timmy, and co.

Erin walked up to Timmy, picked him up, and hugged him.

"I'm still sorry, Erin." Tails said, walking back up to Erin.

"I know, Tails." Erin said as she set Timmy down, and gave Tails a hug.

"Ah, love, the bond which can never be broken." Goofy said in awe.

"Yeah, well sometimes it can be mended if it's just the two." Tails told him.

"No worry, check, roger over, and out." Danny smirked.

Then, before they kissed, bright lights flashed on them and Danny was filming them.

"Rolling, today's special is couples who got back together again. Lookin' great Erin, let's see Tails keep that chin up, okay?"

Then, Timmy stood in front of the camera,** "WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU LUNK HEADS!"** Timmy yelled pushing Danny away, and scaring Y.T. and Tails's pals (minus Blossom) away, **"THE SHOW'S OVER, THEY WANT TO BE ALONE BREAK IT UP!!"**

"Okay, we're going." Yin said.

"Yeah, don't have a cow, Timmy." Yang groaned.

"Yeah, chill." Sonic said.

"Hmmm, Tails, are you sure he's changed?" Erin asked Tails with a raised eyebrow.

"Move it, ya rat and pig, shoo, go on." Timmy snapped to Timon and Pumbaa, but he chose to fight back until Timmy tried to bite him and he fled.

"That takes care of the peanut gallery, if you need me I'll be hanging out with..._my girlfriend." _Timmy said, turning to Blossom, with a romantic look. She nuzzled him with a smile, and the two walked off, hand-in-hand.

"Well, at least he helped us get alone." Tails smiled as he and Erin kiss. They then looked back at Blossom and Timmy, the new couple, walking off, still hand-in-hand.


	7. 7: Blossom & Timmy's Whole New Word

**Chapter 7**

**Blossom and Timmy's Whole New Word**

Blossom and Timmy conitnued their walk through the courtyard, still hand-in-hand.

After a while, Blossom spoke up, "It was really nice of you to fix things between Tails and Erin".

Timmy smiled, "Well, if that doesn't prove once and for all that I'm now a good guy, I don't what does".

"Well, at least now they believe you, and so do I" Blossom smiled gently, leaning against Timmy's shoulder. Timmy calm down at this.

"Blossom..." Timmy said slowly, trying to think of what to say, "...Blossom, you are by far the most lovely girl I've met. And I don't mean that in estasy, the way I did a few months ago".

"I know."

"Blossom, I..." Timmy began, but Blossom shushed him, as she new what he was going to say.

"I love you too, Timmy" Blossom whipered.

With that, Blossom and Timmy looked deeply into each other's eyes, lovingly. They were about to kiss, when they swept off their feet. They fell backwards to find out they were on Yellow Tail.

"I was just thinking you two could use a lift" Y.T. smiled, "Where two?"

Timmy looked at Blossom, gesturing her to make the decision. Blossom smiled, "Just take us up to that cloud up there, and I'll take of the rest".

"Very well".

Yellow Tail took the couple up to a smallish could, that was big enough to fit two people. He dropped them off, and flew away back to the palace, saying, "And here we are. You two love birds have a good time. Ha, Ha, Ha!" he laughed as he flew back.

Blossom and Timmy just rolled their eyes in amusement. They looked at each other, until Timmy asked, "Wait a mintute...we're on a cloud..." He then paused, before screaming in panic and weaving his arms hysterically, **"WE'RE GONNA FALL TO OUR DEATHS!!"**

Blossom just waved her hand, and it made they cloud move, much to Timmy's suprise. Timmy then prodded the cloud, and then asked, "We're not falling. How are we not falling?"

"Magic can be an amazing thing" Blossom replied, smirking. The cloud then shot out far across the sky, and finally flying over the palace walls, revealing Tooniaba.

"Wow. What a view" Timmy said in awe, "I've travelled the world before, but this definately makes the top ten".

"I know what you mean. So where do ya wanna go, Timmy?"

Timmy just smirked, and placed his hand around Blossom's waist, pulling her close. "Let's decide as we go allong, shall we?" he asked, silkily.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Blossom smirked back.

As the two flew around Tooniaba, Timmy began to sing, unaware that throughout the whole time, three sinister figures were watching.

Timmy: _**I can show you the world…**_

_**Shinning Shimmering**_

_**Splendid!**_

_**Tell me, Blossom**_

_**Now when did you last let your heart decide?**_

Timmy picked up a flower from a balcony, and placed it in Blossom's hair. She then began to sing as well.

Blossom: _**I can open your eyes…**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Like the wild blue yonder**_

_**On a cloud ride…**_

They flew into the sky, above the clouds.

Blossom: _**A Whole New World!**_

_**A new, fantastic point of view!**_

_**No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming… **_

Blossom: _**A Whole New World!**_

_**A dazzling place we never knew!**_

_**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…**_

Blossom and Timmy: _**Now I'm in a whole new world with you! **_

--

We then see Blossom and Timmy at a resturant. "Bella Notte" was playing in the background and Timmy rolled the last meatball onto Blossom's side of the plate. **(A/N) A reference to **_**Lady and the Tramp). **_She then smiled, and hugged Timmy lovingly, who hugged back.

--

We then see Blossom and Timmy back on the cloud, dancing in a similiar fashion to the cloud dance" scene at the end of Disney's "Sleeping Beauty".

Blossom: _**Unbelievable sights,**_

_**Undescribable feelings!**_

_**Soaring, tumbling freewheeling…**_

_**Through an endless diamond field…**_

_**A Whole New World!**_

Timmy: _**Don't you dare close your eyes!**_

Blossom: _**A hundred-thousand things to see…**_

Timmy: _**Hold your breath, it gets better! **_

--

We then see the two flying passed the pyramids of Egypt where a worker once again was constructing a sphinx of Pharaoh Mickey, since he broke the nose of the last one when Tails and Erin last visited Egypt. The couple wave at him, he smiles back but chisels off too much and breaks off the sphinx's nose (again). He then yelled in frustration.

Blossom: _**I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be… **_

--

While going through the woods, Timmy nuzzled his muzzle into Blossom's chest. Blossom then plucked an apple from a tree, and offered it to Timmy. He eat the apple in one whole bite. But unfortunately, the apple was still in Blossom's hand, so her hand ending up in Timmy's mouth. She pulled it out, and her hand was covered in thick saliva. She just giggled, and ruffled the hair on top of Timmy's head.

Timmy: _**A Whole New World!**_

Blossom: _**Every turn a surprise!**_

Timmy: _**With new horizons to pursue!**_

Blossom: _**Every moment, red letter!**_

Both: _**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you.**_

_**A Whole New World,**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

Timmy: _**A thrilling chase**_

Blossom: _**A wondrous place**_

Both: **for you and me…!**

The two of them held hands as they flew off into the distance.

--

When Blossom and Timmy returned to the palace, the three sinister figures, who had been stalking Blossom and Timmy throughout their whole date, hide behind behind and oak tree. They were none other then Jack Spicer, Eddy, and Kaa.

"That's it! That's Timmy's weakness!" Evil Sonic whipered to Eddy and Kaa. "It's that Girl Genie!"

"Alright, we know his weakness, now what?" Eddy asked ES.

"Make the catery?" Kaa asked again.

"Do you even know what catery is?!" ES snapped in annoyance. Kaa stared blankly in silence, only blinking a couple of times, "Precisely!"

"So what do we do?" Eddy asked, again in annoyance.

"Follow my lead..." ES said sinisterly.

Back with Blossom and Timmy, the couple were walking up the stairs to the doors of the palace. "Thanks for the great time, Blossom. I really appreciate it" Timmy smiled. He then gave Blossom a kiss, and walked into the Palace doors.

Blossom sighed lovingly, "He really has changed" She said to herself. Blossom then heard something, and looked behind herself in curiosity. The next thing she knew, she was mangaled in magic chains, and taken off into the shadows. Blossom screamed, but unfortunately not loud enough to be heard by anyone...


	8. Chapter 8: Evil Sonic's plan

**Chapter 8**

**Evil Sonic's plan**

We see Timmy sitting on a giant pillow surrounded by fruits, he was just minding himself appreciating what he's got now that he's a good guy. Including his new love!

"Aah... being a good guy has his advantages." Timmy said sipping a drink, "Advisor to Tails, the new grand vizier. And when Tails becomes King of Toon City, that will make me the grand vizier! Only I'm not gonna blow it like that idiot Evil Sonic!" he continued taking a batch of grapes and ate them all off the twigs, "I'll never have to stand in his shadow again!"

Then the whole room went dark, and lights flickered on and Timmy realized he was standing in a spotlight, and he looked up and saw his ex-Boss, he was so startled, he coughed up the grapes, "Evil Sonic! what are you doing here?" he said nervously.

ES didn't say anything, he just blasted two candles with his eyes making the room brighter. And right behind him was Eddy holding the emerald, along side Kaa. Timmy didn't know what to do except back away and come up with an excuse.

"Uh, look, you see, I'm sorry I dropped you in the well, I had no idea what I was doing. Then Tails and his friends showed up making me an offer I couldn't refuse and…" he trailed off backing away into a pillar where ES's face appeared on scaring him.

"Calm yourself, Timmy, I had not come to get revenge on you." Evil Sonic said as Timmy backed away to his hedgehog body away, from the possessed pillar.

"Oh, I knew that."

Meanwhile, Eddy just thought of something, "That's it, I could wish for the legendary treasure chest of King Ansem!"

ES, hearing all that thinking Eddy was going to betray him by using his third wish already, trapped him in a chest. It jumped around a bit with Eddy trapped inside until ES set him free.

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry. I thought that was your wish. Are you quite all right?" he asked.

"No, I'm not quite…" Eddy began feeling agitated but was cut off by Jack.

"Wonderful, good to see all is well." ES said as he turned to Timmy, "As you can plainly see Eddy and his comrade Kaa, are my new friends, who were so kind as to set me free. And it's come to my attention you've made some new friends to, one quite possibly named _Miles "Tails" Prower_." He said dissolving into smoke.

"Friend?!" Timmy asked, nervous, "Uh, friend can be taken as such a strong word, I prefer the term cohorts."

ES then reappeared, "I'm arranging a little surprise for Prower, and your going to lead him to the party!" Jack said pointing to Timmy.

Timmy gulped, he coudln't do it. He had been a bad guy for quite a while, but now, deep down inside, he just bring himself to betray Tails. "You know, I don't think I'm cut out for this sort of thing. I mean I am sorry ES, we have been friends for a long time, but I am a different fellow now. You should maybe talk to um, Timon & Pumbaa, yeah Timon & Pumbaa is much more suited for this job."

"NO TIMMY! ONLY YOU!" ES ordered pointing at Timmy, who's hair was now standing on end.

Timmy gulped once again. But right then and there, he remembered Blossom; His new love. He could not betray her. So, he sucked up all his courage, and glared at ES, bearing his razor sharp teeth and narrowing his eyes down to slits. "_No!" _Timmy hissed angrilly.

Evil Sonic heard him, and looked at him in both curiosity, and anger, "Do you mind running me by that again?" ES hissed at Timmy, leaning in on him.

"I said 'NO'!" Timmy spat, "I don't care what you do to me; I'm not going to betray Blossom or any of her friends".

It was then that ES's angry look turned into a smugly grin and spole "You mean the female genie?" as he pulled out a magically enhanced glass orb, and showed it to Timmy. There was someone trapped inside; It was Blossom! "Your vaporous girlfriend is quite unharmed for the time being, and she will REMAIN SO as long as you cooperate."

Timmy gasped in horror, "You leave her alone!"

"Then you will do what I say." ES smirked, spinning the orb around like a basket ball.

Unaware to any of them, someone was whatching the whole thing take place. He growled at began to sneak out from behind a pillar.

Timmy sighed sadly, "Okay. I'll do it.".

"Good show." ES smirked.

Just then, the figure behind the pillar launched out of his hiding place and jumped on top of ES's head. It was Danny!

"Danny!" Timmy said in shock.

"Hey, get off of me, ya little psycho!" ES yelled, trying to get Danny off of his head, who began hitting it with a icey club he made appear with his Ghostly Genie powers.

"Timmy!" Danny called to Timmy, "Get the orb!"

Timmy made a jump for the orb Blossom was in, which ES had dropped onto the pillow. Unfortunately, ES's magic hit in front of Timmy. Timmy stopped in front of it.

"Forgot about that I'm stronger then you?" ES sneered, throwing Danny off of him. He then zapped Danny, and the next thing anyone knew, Danny was trapped in a magical orb, perched next to Blossom's. "Two genies down, one to go." he grinned, making the orbs vanish. He turned to Timmy one last time as he began to vanish, along with Kaa, and Eddy (Who was still in the chest), "Remember, our deal,_ Timothy Turner..." _

As ES and his comrades dissapeared, cackling, Timmy looked down at his feet in dismay.

Time lapse, Timmy was pacing around in another room, trying to find the right words to say to Tails.

"Uh, you know Tails, uh Tails I was just thinking." he rehersed.

Then Goofy voice could be heard from another room so Timmy went to see if Tails was with them. But it was just Goofy, Yin, Yang, Simba, Y.T., Timon, Pumbaa, Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Cheese playing a game of pool. Goofy was taking his sweet time by focusing on the ball which seemed to irritate the others.

"Focus, focus, focus." Goofy kept saying, not taking his eyes off the pool ball.

"Will you just shoot it already, your holding up the game!" Knuckles finally snapped.

"Patience, Yang, these things take time, and concentration." Goofy said getting ready to hit ball. "Aiming and SHOOT!" When Goofy shot the ball he shot it off the table and right past the guys, and headed right towards Timmy who screamed as the ball got stuck in his mouth and the impact caused him to fly backwards until Y.T flew up from behind him and caught him.

"Gotcha, Timmy!" Y.T. said, and gave him to Goofy.

"Whoa, sorry there, my little friend, I'll get it out." Goofy said, trying to pull the ball out, but no avail. "Who it's stuck good, looks like we're going to do some extraction." Then Goofy poofed himself, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese Yin, Yang, Simba, and Y.T. into doctors outfits. "Nurses." He continued turning Timon & Pumbaa into a nurse.

Timon & Pumbaa was shocked and threw there nurse hat off. They then pouted, and turned away with there arms crossed, **"NO!"**

"Timon. Pumbaa." Goofy began, "Timmy is our friend now, we can trust him. **SO **let's get that ball out of his mouth, whad so you say?"

"Hmmm, oh, alright!" Timon groaned, got on Pumbaa and tackled Timmy chest, causing him to spew out the ball.

"Brilliant extraction." Goofy said, and the ball bounced off the wall and was heading back towards Timmy, but Goofy caught it in his bare hand.

"Thanks, Timbo and Pimba." Timmy said, catching his breath.

"It's Timon and Pumbaa." Pumbaa corrected him.

"Whatever."

"That's the spirit, we're all one big family now!" Goofy said, pulling them all into a hug.

"Uh, right family." Timmy played along, but got out of Goofy's grip, "If you excuse me, I have to find Tails."

"Check, please." Goofy said, poofing back into his sports attire, "So who's next?"

"My go." Y.T. said as he hit the ball and all but the Cue ball made it in on his first go, impressing everyone except Goofy.

"Eh, pool is not my game anyway." He said poofing out of his sports attire, he then quickly turned to Timmy as he left, "Hey, Timmy, have you seen Blossom and Danny? I can't seem to find them, lately."

Timmy gulped silently, but then made up a lie, "Um, beats me. But I'm sure they'll turn up soon. So...uh...bye!" he said quickly, and with that, he dashed off, leaving the others there, shrugging to each other.

As Timmy wandered the halls he wandered past a room where Tails and Erin were talking.

"I know Timmy worked with Evil Sonic in the _past, _Erin, but I really know he's changed."

"Well, then I suppose he does deserve the chance".

"Exactly".

Then they noticed Timmy tiptoeing by.

"Timmy?" Tails asked.

"Oh, hello friends, you know I was thinking, maybe it's time we patch things up with King Sonic, I think maybe he might enjoy, a nice scenic Extreme Gear ride?" Timmy suggested, coming into the room, doing his best to act casual as he sat down on a chair.

"That sounds like a good idea." Erin smiled.

"And I'll bring Goofy, he was a big hit with King Bonkers." Tails recommended.

"NO!" Timmy yelled out in alarm, but calmed down, "Goofy, oh, no, no, no, no. The bloke's to, um, he's too flashy, he's too loud, you'll never get a word out of King Bonkers.".

"Excellent point, Timmy, you need some quiet time with Uncle Sonic, let him get to know you." Erin nodded.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Then it's settled." Tails said.

"Come on, then, let's go get daddy." Erin said, dragging Tails by the arm but stopped. "Wait, wait just a minute." She said going over to Timmy. "Well, Timmy, I have to say, I was rather wrong about you." She said, stroking Timmy on the back of his head, and hugging him and walked with Tails.

Tails couldn't take it anymore, he felt he had to say something. "Wait a minute!"

"Yeah, Timmy?" Tails asked.

As Timmy was about to speak, he saw a giant pair of dark green eyes hovering above the couple. The eyes glared daggers at Timmy and he felt defeated. "I'll be along in a minute."

Then the couple walked out of the room and Timmy turned around and looked down in guilt as he was touched behind his shoulders. He looked up and he saw Evil Sonic smiling at him.

"Excellent." ES said sinisterly as Timmy hung his head over, knowing he did something bad.


	9. Chap9: You're Only Second Rate!

**Chapter 9**

**You're Only Second Rate!**

Out in the courtyard, we see Tails, Timmy, Yin, Amy, Cream, and Cheese next to Y.T., waiting for Erin and Bonkers who were coming down the path to them.

"Hey, TimTim," Yang whispered to Timmy, "I got that ring, you asked for, last night." Yang handed Timmy a gold ring with a pink diamond on top, "I'm sure she'll say yes".

Timmy smiled, although he was still sad on the inside. Now that Blossom and Danny were captured by Evil Sonic, he thought that he might never get the chance to ask her the 'Big Question'.

"Just give him a chance daddy." Erin said to him.

"I'll try, dearest."

"After your, King Bonkers." Tails said to Bonkers as he got on Y.T.

Y.T. feeling like having some fun bounced Bonkers on his back a bit. Bonkers chuckled as Y.T. flew around a bit pleasing Bonkers, and when he flew back to Tails and Timmy, they hopped onto Y.T.'s back.

"All right, Y.T., let's ride." Tails shouted as they flew off.

"YEE-HAW!" Bonkers called as they flew off.

"Later, guys." Yin called, waving goodbye.

"See you!" Amy called, waving goodbye.

"Have a nice trip." Cream said, as she and Cheese wave goodbye.

"Have a good time." Erin said.

Then they looked into the distance and saw Goofy, Simba, Sonic, Knuckles, Yang, and Pumbaa running down the path carrying Picnic gear, and wearing picnic clothes.

"Make haste, coming through, make room for the picnic boys!" Goofy shouted, and Timon popped out of the picnic basket wearing sunglasses.

"Yo." Timon said, in a cool manner.

"Terribly sorry to brake it to you, fellas, but they have already left." Amy told them.

"Without us?!" Simba and Pumbaa gasped in suprise.

"What gives?!" Timon asked, annoyed.

"No problem, we'll catch up to them in a flash!" Goofy said as they got ready to fly off, but stopped by Erin.

"Wait, without us to. Tails and Timmy need some time alone with my father to patch things up."

"Okay then. I understand. Do you know what this means then, fellows?" Goofy said giving them a sinister look.

"**MORE FOOD FOR US!"** They shouted whipping out a blanket and began chowing and scarfing down their food apparently freaking Erin, Yin, Amy, Cream, and Cheese out.

"Sorry Erin, Yin, Amy, Cream, Cheese, do you want some?" Goofy asked.

"Uh, no thank you, you guys go ahead." Erin said as she, Yin, Amy, Cream, and Cheese walked away.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask." Yin said, turning back to the others, "Have any of you seen Blossom and Danny? Timmy has a VERY big question for Blossom.".

"Sorry, we have not seen Blossom nor Danny since last night". Pumbaa said.

"Well, I hope they show up soon, Timmy wants to ask Blossom this today". Yin sighed, turning away and walking off.

Goofy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Sonic, Knuckles, and Yang shrugged their shoulders and went back to chowing down.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Tails, Timmy, and Bonkers were flying around on Y.T. across a lagoon.

"Hah, hah, come on, my boy, show what this guy can really do." Bonkers laughed.

"Well since you asked for it, Y.T?"

"Very well, then!" Y.T. shouted as he slid down into the lagoon and was then flying while touching the water, causing a bit to splash onto them but they didn't mind. They then noticed they were coming to a waterfall and Y.T. got back into the air.

"That's the spot!" Timmy shouted, pointing down, "Under the waterfall!" Then Y.T. dove down it and Timmy looked like he was turning green, **"I THINK I'M GONNA LOOSE MY LUNCH HERE!!"**

"You're lucky you haven't lost more than that!" Bonkers smirked to him and Timmy just simpered.

Then, Y.T. was heading for land but instead of safely landing he crashed and sent the three flying off him. When they landed, Tails looked around and saw Bonkers sitting down laughing, but no sign of Timmy.

"Oh, that was such a wild ride." Bonkers laughed as Tails helped him to his feet, revealing that he landed on top of Timmy, who had a flattened back.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry, about that." Bonkers apologized.

"Timmy, I have to hand it to ya, this is a nice place." Tails smiled to Timmy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Goofy and the guys, they cleared nearly half of the food.

"Ah, it doesn't get any better than this hey? Hey, Yang, how bout a nice drumstick?" Goofy said, pulling a drumstick out of his hat and handing it to Yang, and he took one for himself and handed Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa one too. "Hmm, could use some herbs and spices though."

As Timon was about to take a bite into his, he saw a spider on top of the drumstick, he was about to it but Yang threw it from his hands and gagged. He then looked at the ground and panicked as the both of them saw more and more spiders heading for them. "AAAGGGHHH!" He, Yang, and Pumbaa screamed like girls.

"Uh, Goofy?" Simba asked Goofy. "We have a problem!"

Sonic screams and gets on Knuckles.

Goofy suddenly realized they were being overrun by spiders**, "SPIDERS!" **he shouted and poofed into an exterminator outfit, "Things could get ugly!" He said spraying all the spiders with gas, but the spiders didn't seem affected by the gas, they simply piled themselves up until they formed a giant outline of a peculiar person, they the spiders faded into Evil Sonic.

"Evil Sonic!" They all gasped.

"Sorry to spoil your picnic, boys." ES said, looking down on them. "But I cannot have you four mucking about, ruining my plans!" he finished sinisterly.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble." Timon and Pumbaa squeaked, his pupils shrinking down to microscopic sieze.

"Don't you worry, Timon and Pumbaa, remember, he's a genie and genies can't kill anybody." Goofy said to him with a smirk, and crossing his arms.

ES merely smirked at him and he held out his hands and they turn into dragonheads. They blasted Goofy with fire, turning his whole body black.

"But you'd be surprised what you could live through." Goofy wheezed.

"Hey, if you had your two pals around to help you, you MIGHT have stood a chance against me. After all, three half-strength genies are still more powerful than ONE full-strength genie as a collective group. Of course, that makes it a good thing that I already trapped the other two genies before launching THIS attack" ES chuckled.

"So that's why Danny and Blossom have been missing!" Goofy snapped at him, "You've trapped them!"

"You are correct, sir!" ES laughed hysterically like Game Show host, "I'm telling ya, you Genies always were good for a laugh!"

"**OH, YEAH!"** Goofy shouted as he started blasting ES with his magic. It appeared to have affected ES in a way for when the smoke form the blasts cleared, ES was gone, all that was left was a big hole in the ground. At first, Goofy was panting after all that blasting, but then briefly poofed himself into super hero attire.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah, who's laughing now?" Goofy laughed, mockingly.

Then ES's maniacal laughter was heard and in a poof of smoke he reappeared.

"Why I believe it's me."

Then the heroes began to back away until ES started to sing.

Evil Sonic: _**I must admit,**_

_**Your parlor tricks are amusing**_

Goofy then was poofed into magician attire and his top hat was stuck to his head.

Evil Sonic: _**I bet you've got a bunny**_

_**Under your hat!**_

Then ES appeared above Goofy and picked the Genie's hat off and a giant stuffed bunny fell out and dropped on him.

Evil Sonic: _**Now here's your chance**_

_**To get the best of me,**_

_**Hope your hand is hot!**_

Then seven cards flew out of the hat and Jack picked them up, they revealed to be Goofy, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Sonic, Knuckles, and Yang's pictures on the Joker cards.

Evil Sonic: _**C'mon, clown,**_

_**Let's see what you've got!**_

Then the heroes poofed off the cards and landed on the ground, and Goofy tried blasting ES again, but to no avail.

Evil Sonic: _**You try to slam me**_

_**With your hardest stuff**_

_**But your double whammy**_

_**Isn't up to snuff**_

_**I'll set the record straight**_

_**You're simply out of date**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

ES then pulled Goofy by the hat and they flew down to a lower platform. Goofy had turned into an old man.

Evil Sonic: _**You think your cat's a meanie,**_

_**But your tiger's tame**_

Then Goofy turned into a tiger and tried to attack ES, but ES made Tiger Goofy jump through a ring and he came out on the other side as a kitty. He appeared on top of a stool where ES was showing him a mathematical formula on a chalkboard.

Evil Sonic: _**You've got a lot to learn**_

_**About the genie game**_

_**So for your information,**_

_**I'll reiterate**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

Then, Evil Sonic put a dunce hat over the cat Goofy and lifted it off to reveal Goofy, his fellow friends and Timon and Pumbaa on the stool. But then, the stool appeared above them and they began falling down until they landed in a hand where the fingers were dressed up as Evil Sonic finger puppets.

Evil Sonic: _**Men cower at the power**_

_**In my pinky**_

Then, the pinky finger tried to move towards them, so they backed away until they looked above and saw the thumb was colored black, and designed like Genie Evil Sonic.

Evil Sonic: _**My thumb is number one**_

_**On every list**_

Then, the thumb morphed into the real genie Evil Sonic.

Evil Sonic: _**But if you're not convinced**_

_**That I'm invincible,**_

_**Put me to the test!**_

_**I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!**_

Then, ES stuck his hand in the ground and ripped up some dirt creating graveyard pits and the boys fell in them, with tombstones rising out from them. That is, until Goofy poofed them out of it and began blasting ES.

Evil Sonic: _**Go ahead and zap me**_

_**With the big surprise**_

_**Snap me in a trap,**_

_**Cut me down to size**_

ES was than wrapped in chains, placed in a basket, and was struck with sharp swords, but he simply poofed out of it.

Evil Sonic: _**I'll make a big escape**_

_**It's just a piece of cake**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

Then, a many-layered birthday cake appeared and Evil Sonic popped out of the top candle, and the flame on the other candles shot off like sparks. And Goofy and the guys were running away until they ran into a Chase Stonehenge.

Evil Sonic: _**You know, your hocus-pocus**_

_**Isn't tough enough**_

They fell through the floor and appeared on stairs going up like an escalator all they way to Genie ES sitting, on a throne, holding up a staff

Evil Sonic: _**And your mumbo-jumbo**_

_**Doesn't measure up**_

They jumped backwards stair to stair as they began to disappear when they reached ES's throne. ES then tried blasting them with his staff until they landed at the bottom.

Evil Sonic: _**Let me pontificate**_

_**Upon your sorry state**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

They started to run around until they ran through a bunch of mirrors until a big one appeared in front of them with ES's reflection in it.

Evil Sonic: _**Zaba-caba-dabra!**_

The ran away from there and saw an old woman in a rocking chair and thought maybe she could help them. So Goofy tapped her shoulder and turned around to reveal ES in disguise.

Evil Sonic: _**Granny's gonna grab ya!**_

They dashed off again, with Genie ES following, growing in sieze and his voice echoeing.

ES: _**Alakazam-da-mus**_

_**And this thing's bigger than the both of us!**_

They began running down a hall full of Jack Spicer's.

Evil Soonic: _**So spare me your tremendous scare!**_

_**You look horrendous in your underwear!**_

Then, on ES pulled Goofy's picnic shorts down to reveal he was wearing white shorts with red spots over his legs.

Evil Sonic: _**And I can hardly wait**_

_**To discombobulate**_

Goofy was then poofed into pieces that rearranged themselves as he landed in a crate

Evil Sonic: _**I'll send ya back and packing**_

_**In a shipping crate**_

Then, the crate burst open and our heroes were on top of a spinning plate of a stick being spun by ES.

Evil Sonic: _**You'll make a better living**_

_**With a spinning plate**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

Evil Sonic then tossed the plate up and it spun around and it faded to Goofy spinning around crammed up in a magically enhanced glass orb. Evil Sonic then placed a lock on it and set it on the table, next to Danny and Blossom, who were also still trapped in their magically enhanced glass orbs. And Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Yang, Sonic, and Knuckles went over and tried to see if the Genies were all right.

"Goofy, Danny, Blossom, can you hear us?" Sonic asked.

"You all right in there?" Pumbaa asked.

"Don't worry, guys, we'll get ya out of there." Timon told them, "All we need is a drill, a flame thrower, a rubber duck, and bicycle pump. Can't forget the bicycle pu-"

But before Timon could finish, he, Pumbaa, Yang, Simba, Sonic, and Knuckles were zapped and levitated over to a wall where magically enhanced chains emerged and they were soon cuffed to the wall while Simba and Pumbaa were chained on the neck like on a leash.

"Ah, that was invigorating." ES said as he begun to walk to the door where Eddy and Kaa were waiting. "Come Eddy and Kaa, we have other lives to ruin." ES said walking out the door of a dungeon. "For part two of my plan is complete."


	10. 10:Bonkers's capture, Timmy's Betrayal

**Chapter 10**

**Bonkers' capture, Timmy's Betrayal**

Back with King Bonkers and Tails, they are seen trying to skip rocks across a pond.

"I'm really sorry about Timmy, King Bonkers." Tails said as Bonkers tried skipping a rock, but didn't work, "I guess I sorta saw something different in him, the same way you saw something different in a street rat." He finished tossing a pebble and it skipped across the pond.

"Hmm, could I have possibly overlooked something in Timmy, that I didn't know was there before?" he wondered, "Well, my boy, I suppose if I saw something different in you, I guess there is something different in Timmy."

Then Tails left Bonkers to think to himself, and went to Timmy, who was sitting on a bench.

"This was really great, Timmy, thanks." Tails said, stroking Timmy's hair.

"Oh don't thank me, really." Timmy sighed, trying his best to hide his down-cast voice.

Then, all of a sudden, a bunch of cloaked thieves on black stallions rode around them and started going after over.

"Whoa!" Timmy shouted.

"King Sonic!" Tails shouted as he tried to run after him, but was pushed on the ground, and when he looked up he saw a certain rich-loving boy and snake on him on one of the horses, "Eddy and Kaa?"

"Surprise!" He shouted as the other horse riders grabbed Bonkers and rode off, trampling over Tails and Timmy.

As they were off them, Tails angrilly grabbed Timmy by the throat, and slowly leaned in on him.

"_Why, you back-stabbing, no-necked, slithery little-!"_

"Hey, man, how can you even be sure I had anything to do with this?" Timmy defended himself, and trying to get Tails's hands off of his neck.

_"Becuase you're you!" _Tails hissed, harshly and in pure disgust.

"Tails, help!" Bonkers shouted as he tried to blast away a few of the riders with his speed, but they eventually restrained him.

"Ah, forget you! You're not worth it...you never were...!" Tails snarled to Timmy, as he released him, and hopped onto Y.T., "Let's go, Y.T!"

"Eight on it, those riders will not escape me!" Y.T. said.

Then Tails looked into the distance and saw a cliff up ahead, "Look, they're trapped on the cliff, when they stop we'll…"

"Um, Tails, they are not stopping!"

"What?"

Then, the horses jumped off the cliff and they spouted black Pegasus wings.

"Does Eddy know magic?" Tails asked.

"Hard to tell coming from a richie boy and snake head." Y.T. replied.

Eddy retorted, obivously hearing Tails's comment, "Well, yeah! I AM a WIZARD after all. That means I know at least a couple of spells and I'll be filthy rich." before adding to himself,_ "Admittedly not at anywhere near the level of the genie who's helping me, but you don't need to know that."_

As they rode above the raging rivers, Bonkers was scared to look down.

"We have to stop them somehow" Tails said to Y.T., "Y.T. can you make it?"

"Hang onto your head, then!" Y.T. shouted as he flew circles around the cloaked riders and in the confusion Tails, got Bonkers on board Y.T., and they flew off.

"What, get the King!" Eddy shouted as they flew after them

"Hang on, King Bonkers, this is where we loose them." Tails said as they flew back the way they came. They seemed almost out of harms way until a giant whirlpool rose from the waters and knocked Y.T. off course and Bonkers was pulled into it.

"Tails, Y.T.!" He shouted in dismay.

"Bonkers! We gotta go back, Y.T.!" Tails gasped in shock.

As Bonkers was beginning to disappear into the whirlpool, Tails stuck out a hand into it so he can grab his, but the whirlpool pulled him and Y.T. in as well. But it spit Tails out and Y.T. was stuck in it as well.

"Whoa!!" Tails shouted as he managed to grab a hold of the cliff, but only to be kicked off by Eddy, and he began plummeting into the gorge.

"That takes care of that!" Kaa chuckled, but one of the cloaked riders stuck out his hand and shot a blast at Tails, lifting him over the gorge. **"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** They both shouted.

Then, Tails was levitated over the gorge and landed into the river and he drifted downstream. Eddy with Kaa and his riders landed on a cliff and Eddy hopped off and went over to them with Kaa on his neck.

"What are you nuts, you just saved him!" Eddy said to the riders who molded together to form Evil Sonic. "We were this close to finishing off that miserable…" He began but was cut off by ES, who grabbed him by the collar.

"**LOOK, YOU LITTLE!" **he began but calmed down and released him, "I mean, my dear Eddy and Kaa, if you remember correctly, I have a more painful way to deal with Prower.".

"Uh, I knew that."

"And soon our revenge will be complete, and you shall have your third wish!"

"Oh boy I'm going to get my third wish." Eddy cheered.

"And you, Timmy!" ES said turning to Timmy and practically scared him, "You have done well." He finished, petting his head.

"Please, don't mention it." Timmy said miserably with his head hung over.

Meanwhile, when nighttime came, Tails washed up onshore in some desert catching his breath.

"Bonkers! _Timmy!_" He finished sinisterly as he began to head for Tooniba by flying with his two tails.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle dungeon, Bonkers was chained with Yin, Amy, Cream, (Who were been captured, when she was caugh off guard), Cheese in a cage, Yang and Timon to the wall while Simba and Pumbaa were chained on the ground.

"**EVIL SONIC, YOU FIEND! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE BEHIND THIS!"**

"But I couldn't have done it without forcing Timmy to help." ES said patting Timmy on the back.

"Timmy!" Yang shouted, angrilly, "You Liar! You Deceiver! You...Bad, Bad Guy!"

"It's not like that!" Timmy snapped, defending himself.

"ES, this Extreme Gear won't cooperate!" Eddy shouted, trying to restrain Y.T. along with Kaa, but swerved out of his grip and tried to fly out the window.

"Go, Y.T!" Yin shouted.

"Go get help!" Timon added.

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" ES said as he held out a hand and Y.T. shrunk down into toy-size, and trapped in a cage.

"Well at least I tried." Y.T. sighed.

"_But not enough."_ Yang grumbled under his breath

"So help me, Evil Sonic, when Tails notifies the guards of your presence, your gonna…" Bonkers began, but was cut of by ES.

"_I'm gonna_ make sure that doesn't happen. And I have just the thing to do." ES said, snatching away Bonkers' crown, and poofed a kunai in his hand. He made a slash mark on the center.

"Hey!" Eddy complained, "That was a cool hat, I could have worn it."

"We're going to need this for our plan." ES said.

"Couldn't we use another headband, like maybe King Knuckles or Queen Cosmo's?" Eddy and Kaa asked.

"I'm afraid not. For you see Bonkers' hat and this kunai are the key ingredients, we need to seal Prower's fate!" ES said as we continue to see Tails crossing the desert, flying.


	11. Chapter 11: Framed!

**Chapter 11**

**Framed!**

When nighttime fell upon Toon City, Tails finally made it to the castle by stop flying, walked up, and stumbled up the stairs to see Shadow, waiting for him.

"Shadow, Bonkers' been…" Tails began, but was cut off.

"Seize him, guys!" Shadow shouted as Tails was restrained by The Eds, Babylon Rouges, Rouge the Bat, "You are under arrest, for the murder of King Bonkers D. Bobcat!"

"What?! NO!" Tails shouted but was dragged away.

Meanwhile, Tails was in the castle's bottom dungeon, explaining his story to Shadow.

"And then you went over the waterfall, eh? hah! How do you have survived?" Shadow asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I... I don't know." Tails sighed.

"Ah, a very likely story." Shadow sneered.

"It's the truth!! Why won't you believe me?!" Tails yelled.

"Because it's clear that you are lying to us." Erin's voice came as she stood in the doorway, holding a slashed crown, "I found this in your room, daddy's crown, slashed. Doesn't give much of a good vibe, now does it?"

"You can't think..." Tails began, in disbelief.

"I thought you loved me, but now I see all you ever wanted was to rule Tooniba." she said, angrilly.

"I never wanted."

"He shall die at dawn, for the murder of my daddy." With that, she walked to a door and shut it behind her as she entered.

"Erin, please!" Tails cried, but was restrained by Shadow.

"You're in my hands now, Street Rat!" Shadow hissed.

As Erin walked up some stairs, we see Timon, Yang, Yin, Y.T., Bonkers, and what's this, _Erin_ chained to the wall? With Erin is Carly and Alyssa chained up while Chika, Kyoko, and Amai were in a cage. Eddy and Kaa made sure Erin's were tight, and when they stepped away, we see two Erin's. The one not in chains smiled and looked at the trapped one, then transformed into Evil Sonic.

"Oh, you shoulda seen the look on Prower's face, when Princess Erin sentenced him to death!" Evil Sonic laughed to Erin.

"NO!" Erin gasped.

"Oh, yes!" Eddy cheered, "And then I get my wish?"

"Yes." ES sighed irritably, "And then you get your wish."

"Timmy, you Jerk! Tails gave you another chance, and you back-stab him?!" Erin shouted to Timmy, as he hid behind a pillar.

Timmy groaned, "Leave me alone" he then lyed down on his side, looking away.

"Hmm, such spirit." ES sneered to Erin as he cupped her chin, but tried to bite his hand. "Let's offer a few days in chains shall be more kindly disposed toward me, especially if you want you Bonkers to remain healthy." He then continued, twirling the chains around in his fingers, "I'll admit that you, the pink hedgehog, rabbit, chao, your friends, your guardians, and that pink rabbit put up a terrific fight against my henchmonsters with your your powers but I found out your weaknesses.".

"You...you...weirdo, Goth-wannabe Jerk!!" Amy hissed at ES.

ES mockingly mimicked Yin, then turned to Timmy, "Ah, Timothy, you betrayed me and allied yourself with my enemies! Then you turned on them as soon as I threatened what you loved most. That's what I love about you. You're so... predictable. A villain through and through!" He finished, messing up Timmy's hair, and Timmy purred in 'agreement'. He then winked to Blossom, who got the idea.

Then, when morning came, Tails looked up as Shadow slammed the prison door open.

"_Dawn!_" Shadow said sinisterly.

Then, we see Shadow marching up stairs, followed by Tails with his arms, his legs, and his tails chained together, and behind him was Rouge and Jet.

Next, back in the secret dungeon, ES morphs into Erin, wearing peasant clothes.

"Hmm, I'll tell your boyfriend goodbye for you, Princess." The fake Erin said.

"When I get a hold of you, ES!" Bonkers threatened, along with all the others shouting at him.

"I'm so worried." The fake said with ES's voice, and walked out of the dungeon. And when he left, Timmy let out a sigh, and grunted as he ran toward the table and grabbed Blossom's sphere.

"Timmy, I just don't get you." Pumbaa said.

"Yeah, for crying out loud, how could you have double-crossed Tails, after all he's done to you?" Erin asked.

"They're right! The Ugopotamiam that ES partially made you from must have had an extra cromosone!" Timon snapped insultingly towards Timmy, and he turned back to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, do _I_ insult _your_ mother?" Timmy asked angrilly.

Timon then cracked, "Probably. You insult just about everybody else."

Then, Timmy started to bite the sphere with his buck teeth a few times, and then tried hitting it on the floor.

"What are you doing now?" Erin groaned.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to free Blossom and the two other Genies, so they can save Tails!" He snapped trying to break it.

"Why are you doing this now?" Simba asked.

"Look, I never wanted to go back to ES in the first place, but he threatened Blossom. What was I supposed to do?! Let ES destroy her?! And I know, I should rather say I'd die rather than join up with you again." He finished as he continued to break the orb open.

"You can do it, dude!" Yang shouted supporting him.

Timmy then pulled his two wands out from his pockets, and pointed it at Blossom's orb, not before Timmy compassionately asks Blossom "Are you ABSOLUTELY sure you are going to be all right if I use my blasters on the glass.",

Blossom reassured him "Of course I am. This is magic glass, so you have to do what you have to do. Besides, we genies are incredibly durable, so I'm not going to be hurt that much if the magic get through."

"Very well." Timmy nodded, and blasted. Of course, The wands beams all bounced off the glass harmlessly, but they did hit certain areas of the walls and ceiling of the heroes' holding area and do noticeable damage to the areas of said walls and ceiling that they did hit.

"Well...that worked like a dream." Sonic both sighed sarcastically.

Timmy grunted, then tried to use a half-ton piece of timber that he easily lifted up and smashes down on Danny's, but the impact of that huge piece of wood hitting the glass doesn't do any better than the wands shots.

"Oh, for the love of-!" Timmy exlaimed.

Meanwhile, in a part of the palace, Pete was sharpening a blade as Shadow dawned an executioners mask, and was given the blade by Pete. Shadow then chopped a log in half, which scared the living daylights out of Tails, knowing he's next.

Then The Eds led Tails out onto another balcony part of the palace where he will be executed, and Shadow followed up from behind them.

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Timmy climbed up high and drop the three orbs but they dind't break.

Yin then got an idea, "Use your teeth to pick the locks on me and my brother's chains. Once We're free, we could combine our magic and skills to try to squeeze one of those orbs hard enough to crack it."

With that, Timmy used his buck teeth to pick Yin and Yang's locks on their chains. Once they were free, Timmy, Yin, and Yang began threw their magic onto Goofy's orb.

Meanwhile, the guards got Tails in the executing position and Shadow was ready to deliver the blow until…

"Wait!" Erin's voice called out.

"Erin!" Tails shouted hopefully as Erin made her way to him, "I knew you wouldn't go through with this."

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Erin began but her face turned into ES's, "Street Rat!" He snarled quickly transforming his face back into Erin's.

"Evil Sonic!" Tails shouted, "It's Evil Sonic…" He was cut off by a brown bag covering his head. The guards were ready to finish off Tails and the fake Erin ran off.

Back in the dungeon, Yin and Yang took the magic locks on and Yin lavitatae Timmy up with Goofy's orb and he finally drop it which open Goofy's orb, and Goofy zipped out of the room, out the window and grabbed Tails before Shadow chopped him.

Tails then pulled the mask off him and looked at Goofy, "Thanks for saving me, Goofy!"

"Gwash Tails, you know I had to. That no-head look just isn't your style." Goofy said, flying them away to another part of the castle. "For my next trick…" Goofy began as we see back in the dungeon Bonkers, Danny, Blossom, Erin, Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Amy, Cream, and Cheese disappear, "Bibbity!" And then Tails's friends, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Sonic, Knuckles, Yin, Yang, and Y.T. disappear, "Bobbity! BOO!" Then everyone appeared on top of a turret of the castle and Bonkersc had his crown back with no slash.

"Well everybody's safe and sound." Goofy said, landing with Tails.

"Tails!" Erin shouted hoyfully as she ran to him, and hugged him followed by his friends.

"It's great to see you, Tails!" Timon laughed, hugging Tails' face.

"Great to see you to, Timon."

"There's somebody else who wants to talk to you." Erin said to Tails, who looked and noticed Timmy peeking around from behind the turret.

"Hello, Tails." He sighed.

"**YOU SET ME UP!!"** Tails snapped at Timmy, towering over him, like a giant, with his voice shaking the entire planet on its axis, "How could you show your face, you're nothing but a…" Tails continued, but was cut off by Erin and Timmy shielded himself behind her..

"Tails, you don't understand, Timmy...rescued us." Erin said, also still suprised by the that, as well.

"Yeah, the guy didn't have to but he did anyway." Pumbaa said, picking Tails up from behind Erin and placing him in front of Tails.

"Rescue?! him?!" Tails asked, surprised.

"That's right, I did not have to...(Sigh)...but I did." Timmy nodded.

"Besides, the only reason Timmy betrayed you in the first place was because Evil Sonic kidnapped ME to force Timmy to cooperate" Blossom added, hugging Timmy tightly.

"It's true. I saw the whole thing, just before ES captured me" Danny readily varified.

"Ha! I knew he could do it!" Yang laughed, putting her arms around Timmy's shoulder, and giving him and noogie.

"Yes, yes, yes. Now come on! I don't know about you, but we really should be fleeing for our lives!" Timmy said, pushing them along.

"No, way! We have to stop Evil Sonic." Tails said to him, stopping him from going anywhere.

"But how? He's so powerful like Hades." Erin reminded Tails.

"Yeah, it was hard to beat him when he wasn't a genie." Simba said

"Now with all that extra power, he's not exactly going to be a push-over!" Yang added.

"There is a way." Goofy began, "If we destroy Evil Sonic's chaos emerald's lamp, it destroy Evil Sonic."

"Then it looks like we still have a good chance, then." Tails said, but was tapped by Timmy.

"Reality check, Tails, Evil Sonic is large, **AND IN CHARGE!"**

"That's right." Bonkers began, "There's not telling what Evil Sonic will do to Tooniba, we have a responsibility."

Timmy then sighed sadly, "Look, I know you guys have a responsibility, but he's stronger then me and would make me a liability to you guys. At least one or two of you would be so worried about ME that you wouldn't be able to fight Evil Sonic at a hundred percent, which is what you'd need to be able to do in order to stand a real chance. So, the most responsible thing I can do is stay out of it."

Before adding, in a surprisingly tender tone to Blossom. "Sorry, Blossom. I very honestly majorly hate letting you down like this, but I don't have much choice here." He then began to walk away, until Blossom put on Timmy's shoudler.

"But, Timmy-"

Timmy then looked back at her, and to her, and everyone's suprise, there were for the first time, tears in Timmy's eyes. "I'm no good for you, Blossom. You deserve someone w_ay _more worthy than me" He said sadly, and tearfully, while actually wiping away a tear. He then turned away, and while walking away, he said sadly to Tails, "I'm a snake, a traitor, and a big jerk. You were right, Tails. I'm not worth it, I never was..."

The heroes watched sadly, as there new friend walked away from, most likely, forever.

Danny sighed to them, depressingly, "We have to let him go. I hate to admit it, but he's right.".

The heroes got onto Y.T., and they began to fly off, with Tails calling after the departing Timmy "We understand, Timmy. And besides, you've done more than enough for us, and thank you." Tails said as Y.T. flew off.

"Yeah, yeah..." Timmy muttered to himself, as he walked off in another direction, but turned his head around and looked back at them, as they left. He then stuck his hand into his shirt, and pulled out a small black box, opened it, to reveal the pink diamond ring inside for Blossom. He just let out a long, depressive sigh, and closed the box. "Blossom..."


	12. 12: Final Showdown, Sacrafice

**Chapter 12**

**Final Showdown, Sacrafice**

We now see Evil Sonic sitting on King Bonkers' throne and Eddy and Kaa standing in front of him, holding the emerald.

"Finally my revenge is complete, and this leaves all but one thing left." ES sneered.

"Yes, the wish." Eddy smirked.

"Agreed." ES said like he was hoping for it, which confused Eddy, "You will now wish me free from this cursed Chaos Emerald!" He said with his eyes glowing feral red and the scene turned dark blue. But Eddy took the emerald from Evil Sonic and the scene and ES's eyes turned back to normal.

"**NO WAY!"** Eddy shouted, "My wish, you got what you wanted, now it's my turn!"

"But you don't need to waste your third wish." ES told him, putting a hand on Eddy's shoulder, "You wanted the sunken treasure of the Flying Dutchman? It's yours!" ES finished sinisterly, raising his hand up and poofed the Flying Dutchman Ship into the throne room. All the gold inside of it.

Eddy and Kaa then, laughing insanely, ran around the whole ship rolling around in the gold. As Eddy passed the front of the ship, it's ornament of a sea monster came to life and tried to reach for the emerald without Eddy noticing it. Then, the sea monster snapped it's claw and poofed away, as it turned out it was Danny, who gave Tails a sign, knowing he couldn't get the emerald.

"So does this mean we can have more stuff?" Kaa asked ES, who sighed and poofed a red gem on a pedestal in the room.

"Ooh, I always wanted one of those!" Eddy laughed in glee as he sat the emerald on the throne and ran to the gem and held it in his arms, **"NICE! MORE, MORE!"** Eddy demanded.

To pleasure him, but really trying his patience, ES poofed more treasure chests in the room. As he did that, Danny stretched his arm across the room, avoiding any dropping treasures, until he finally reached the throne. But just as he was about to grab it, a small golden statue landed on Danny's hand. Back over to where he was, Danny tried to scream, but Yang, Yin, Simba, Pumbaa, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, CReam, and Cheese covered his mouth, to keep him from screaming.

"Oh, dear." Bonkers said as he watched from behind a pillar.

"Now if that is satisfying enough, I believe you owe me." ES said to Eddy and Kaa, who snapped out of their treasure frenzy.

"Oh right, sorry." Eddy said as he headed back for the throne, unaware of Timon trying to grab the emerald, but hid behind the throne when Eddy came back. Eddy then held the emerald over his head and prepared his final wish. "I wish for Evil Sonic to be…" He began and everyone thought it was all over but something had hit Eddy's thoughts, "Wait a minute..."

"What?" Kaa asked.

"Well...how can I be sure that these things won't disappear once I set you free?" Eddy asked suspiciously, turning to Evil Sonic.

ES then looked more irritated than ever, "The more pressing question is, how will you stay alive if you don't?!" He shouted, getting into Eddy and Kaa's faces, and then walked a bit away.

"But you said genies can't kill, you said that." Eddy stuttered nervously.

"You'd be surprised at what you can live through." ES sieved, but then heard a grumble and he turned back to Eddy. "What?!"

Eddy then noticed Timon and Pumbaa clinging to the emerald, "HEY!" Eddy shouted.

"Tails!" Timon called, held it out to Tails.

"I'll take that!" Tails shouted, catching onto the emerald, helping Timon and Pumbaa.

"My emerald!" Eddy shouted as they played tug-o-war over Evil Sonic's lamp. "Kaa, help me out, here!" Kaa then began to help Eddy out.

"The street rat, still alive?! NO!!" ES yelled, as he blasted Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa with a fireball.

Without even caring, Eddy was caught in the line of fire and all five were sent flying backwards out onto the balcony. They noticed the floor was cracking, and soon it collapsed. The four were falling to the ground, but Goofy, Danny, and Blossom poofed into a giant armchair, and caught Tails in the seat, and Timon and Pumbaa on the armrest.

"Thanks, guys." Tails said as Y.T. flew the others down to the ground. "Where is the emerald?" Y.T. asked.

Yang looked and pointed up, "There it is."

It turns out the emerald was dangling on a tree branch, and on dangling by another branch was Eddy with his cape caught. As he tried to grab the lamp he accidentally knocked it off and it fell to the ground.

"S-s-smooth, move, bos-s-s" Kaa said sarcastically, slithering up to Eddy.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, **SHUT UP!" **Eddy screamed, strangling Kaa.

"I'll get it!" Simba said, and he began to run for the lamp.

"Let's go!" Tails shouted as the others hopped onto Y.T. and he flew off, catching up with Simba.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy was standing on a rock ledge, over a murky pond, on the outskirts of Tooniba. He looked back at Tooniba, and say Genie Evil Sonic, and what he could just make out, Tails and co.

"I can't go back..." Timmy sighed sadly. He then started to cry, until his eyes glowed pink. His body went rigid as images then passed through his head. He saw images of Tails, Blossom, Evil Sonic, etc.

The images began playing again and again at a fast pace, as he muttered, "Can't go back...can't..." He then saw Blossom in his head, "Blossom..." He whispered, and saw Tails, "Tails..."he whispered, then he finally saw Evil Sonic, "Evil Sonic..." he snarled angrilly.

Timmy clutched his head, he saw Blossom and Tails, once again, "Blossom...Tails...friends...", and then, once again, he saw Evil Sonic. He then muttered, in pure hatred, "Evil Sonic..._NOT _friend..." with that, Timmy's body began sparking green, with patterns appearing all over his body. After a few seconds, Timmy's eyes turn back blue knowing what he must do.

* * *

Back with Tails and Co,

As they were right about to get the emerald, the earth shook and the ground opened up, and Giant Genie Evil Sonic rose up from the ground, scaring everyone who was now heading right for him. He let out a huge laughter that blew everyone, including ES away, and they landed further away from the emerald.

"Great, now we're dealing with his genie form, any ideas?" Kiara asked.

"We don't know." Carly, Alyssa, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai said, shrugging.

"I know." Erin said, as she snuck past Evil Sonic and headed for the emerlad, but Evil Sonic suddenly noticed her.

"Not so fast, cutie!" ES shouted and shot a blast at Erin, only to miss her. Suddenly, he then turned back to notice Tails was standing out in the open starring him down.

"Just give it up, Evil Sonic, we're obviously too much for you to handle." Tails glared.

"You! You're a fool to challenge me!" ES boomed, "I am all powerful!"

"Pfft, some all powerful." Tails scoffed, beggining to fly up into the air, "You can't even get rid of a lonely street rat."

"Tails...what are you doing?!" Pumbaa asked.

"A problem I will put an end to **RIGHT NOW!!"** ES screamed, grabbing Tails in his fist.

"Tails!" Erin and the others shouted.

As Genie ES squeezed Tails tighter and tighter, suddenly in a poof of smoke, Tails, into Danny, Blossom, and Goofy, who were standing on top of each other..

"**WHAT!?"** ES hollered.

"Gotcha, go Tails!" Goofy shouted as ES turned to see Tails flying up and heading for the emerald.

"I've had it with this game of cat and mouse!" ES yelled, throwing The three Genies away and when they landed on the ground right next to the guys they went unconscious.

"Guys!" Tails shouted.

"Faster, Tails!" Yang called up to him.

"Almost there!" Tails said.

"I think not!" ES snapped as two glowing fireballs linked together appeared in his hands and he threw them like hammer throw in the Olympics.

It went very far catching up with Tails, but Y.T. got in th way. And when it touched him, Y.T. went frozen solid and began to fall.

"Y.T., no!" Tails shouted as Y.T. skidded along the ground and his body fell to pieces, ES then shot another blast, hitting Tails in his two tails, and fell to the ground as well.

"Tails!" Erin cried.

"Tails-chan!" Chika, Kyoko, and Amai yelled.

Tails, who was inches away from the lamp tried to reach for it, but suddenly a rocky pillar grew out of the ground and lifted Tails up on it, and the rest of the ground opened up revealing molten lava beneath it. Soon enough, the gang was getting The Genies up off the ground and back into consciousness, but they suddenly realized they were floating on a single piece of land with part of the ground below it sticking out of the earth.

"We're surrounded by Lava!" CArly, Alyssa, Kiara, and Bonkers shouted.

"How're we going to get across?" Erin asked.

"Even with my Woo-Fu flying ability I couldn't make it!" Yin told them.

Soon enough, a part of the castle began falling into the pit of lava, while Tails who was hanging onto his dear life tried to reach for the lamp. As the pillar he was holding onto passed by the land that the lamp was floating on, but he missed it because of Jack blasting the pillar. Tails tried to hang on for his life, but knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Give it up, Prower!" ES laughed as he tried to blast Tails with eye lasers, but just barley missed him, "You shall never get my emerald, and there is no one to save you this time!"

Maybe ES had spoken too soon, for an unidentified figure was runninf right for him, baring buck teeth, was it...no it couldn't be, it was…

"Hey Evil Sonic, **SHUT UP!!"** Timmy shouted, flying with a jet pack right for Evil Sonic, **"TAKE THAT, JERK!!" **He shouted, slashing Evil Sonic right in the face, with his wand. **"AND TAKE THAT AS WELL!!" **He shouted again as he then rammed his head into ES's face, knocking backwards. Timmy turned off the backpack, then jumped onto a rock ledge for safety, causing everyone to look in shock.

"Timmy?" Tails wondered.

"He came back..." Blossom whispered, happily.

"Get 'em, mate! Puch him, Pow him!" Goofy cheered on.

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU PLAN ON BETRAYING, TWERP?!" **ES hollered as he tried to blast Timmy.

**"AH, CAN IT YA HADES DUMP BAG!!"** Timmy shouted, and he then jumped at es at bit him on the hand. He then jumped away, after the lamp.

**"YEEEEOOOOWWW!!" **Jack screamed, clutching his hand in pain, "You bit me!! You little punk, you bit me!!"

ES was gonna hit Timmy, but instead, Timmy got out of the way and just stuck his tongue out at Evil Sonic, and grapped the Chaos Emerald from the mound of Earth it was on while flying with the jet backpack.

"So much for you being stronger then me!" Timmy mocked, and then turned towards Tails was. "Tails, here!" Timmy shouted in the air and getting ready to throw it to Tails.

"Timmy!" Tails shouted.

"**LOOK OUT!"** the The Genies, Erin, and the others shouted.

Timmy looked back to see ES angrilly standing behind him.

"**I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" **ES screamed furiously. He then made his hand glow red, and slashed and blasted Timmy continously.

Timmy screamed in pain as he was repetedly attacked, but still held onto the emerald. Finally, ES gave one last blast to Timmy's face, sending him flying backwards, until he crashed onto a piece of land and the emerald landed a few feet away from him.

"**OH, NO! TIMMY!" **They all shouted.

Timmy opened his eyes a bit and tired to move, 'I have to stop him, for Tails, for Blos-" before he could finish the name, Timmy just collapsed to the ground.

They all looked very depressed, and ES just laughed, "Good help is so hard to find these days, isn't it, Tails?"

ES continued laughing, until very weak Timmy looks at the emerald and he slowly raised fist over the emerald.

Timmy yelled in a severely pained, but determined tone, "This... is ... for... BLOSSOM!", ES looked scared at what Timmy was about to do. Timmy then used the last of his consciousness, and his fist connects with the rock with ALL of his strength behind it. Thus, the emerald fell to the bottom, into the lava.

"**MY CHAOS EMERALD!" **Evil Sonic shouted as the emerald finally fell into the lava and floated in it a bit along with Timmy starting to sink on the land into it. The lava's heat was melting the land causes him to sink with it while the lamp melts.** "NOOOO!!"**

"Timmy!" Tails shouted as he literally flies to Timmy's aid just in time to prevent him from going into the lava. Tails looked up at Timmy with anger as Evil Sonic suddenly began to feel pain, soon his black chaos emerald began to melt and it sank at the bottom of the lava.

Then, as Evil Sonic swirled in pain once his black chaos emerald is completely destroyed, Blossom flew Timmy off the land Tails put him on while Danny did the same for Tails. Both genies were, of course, so exhausted during the fight with Evil Sonic that they hade just enough strength left to fly to safety carrying one passanger each.

Then, Evil Sonic began to scream in more pain as he began to glow and he could suddenly see the skeleton of his arm.

Goofy then reclaimed enough his strength and stretched his body to grab the surface, so Simba got Yin, Yang, Timon, Pumbaa, Cream, holding Cheese on his back while Erin grabbed Bonkers, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, who were in the bag, and Kiara, Knuckles grabbed Carly and Sonic grabs Amy, and they ran across Goofy's back. Then, Goofy lifted his legs up and they flew back to Goofy's waist and the guys pulled him up. They noticed in fear that Genie Evil Sonic was in more pain then ever as lightning started to crackle on him and they could see his skeleton.

Meanwhile, Danny, with Tails on his back, and Blossom, held Timmy in her arms, started to climb the pillar so that all four can get themselves out of there.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** Evil Sonic screamed in pain as a bright light flashed, and they could no longer see Evil Sonic's skeleton, **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **Evil Sonic screamed in pain as he froze and spun around like a tornado and exploded into blue dust. Evil Sonic...was no more...

Suddenly, the ground began to close up, but Danny, Tails, and Blossom, with Timmy in her arms just made it out of there before the rest of the earth closed up. Suddenly in a flash of light the sky cleared up, seperating Timmy from Blossom, who fell a ten metres away from her. When the light shined on Y.T.'s pieces, they all went back together and he came back to life and he flew over to Timon and Pumbaa.

"Y.T! You're alright!" Timon and Pumbaa laughed happily as him and Y.T. high-fived each other and did some outrageous hand shakes. Tails, Danny, Erin, and the whole gang came over to them.

"Well, that's the last we'll _ever _see of him!" Tails laughed.

"Ha! Evil Sonic went out like a Fourth of July Fireworks display!" Kiara laughed in joy.

"Well, come on, let's go congradulate our brave friends!" Danny smiled, refering to Blossom and Timmy. The gang nodded, except for Yang, who looked in another direction, that put a sad look on the blue rabbit's face.

"Hold it, guys." Yang told them, depressively, "There's no time for that. Look..." He then motioned towards the direction he was looking at. Sad expressions grew on all their faces, for they had lost a dear companion.

Blossom and Timmy, who were both ten metres away. Blossom was grouching by Timmy's body, who layed on his side with his face in the ground, and showing no signs of life.

"Timmy..." Blossom said sadly as she continouesly nudged Timmy's body, "...Get up. We won...(Voice breaks)...Please get up..."

The rest of the gang watched sadly, with sad looks on their faces. Tails sadly and slowly walked up to Blossom.

"Blossom...you've got to understand..." Tails said sadly, hovering over her.

"Timmy...why won't he get up...?" Blossom asked tearfully, as she looked up at Tails.

Tails put his hands on her shoulders, "Oh, Blossom, I'm so sorry...he's not gonna get up..."

"You don't mean. Oh, no..." Blossom asked, fearfully. She then rested her head into Timmy's head, as Tails comforted her. "Timmy..."

"It's alright, Blossom." Tails said, "I know how you feel..." Tails even looked over Blossom, to the pressumed dead Timmy, with tears in his eyes too.

Even the others, who were still standing ten metres away, started to shed silent tears as well, even Yang! Kyoko cried as Chika hugged her and so did Calry to Alyssa.

"But I don't understand, I thought a genie couldn't kill anyone." Yang wondered to Danny and Goofy, after wiping away the tears of his own.

Then a cough was heard, and Timmy opened his eyes, and arose. "Well..that you'd be surprised at what you could live through, Yang! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Timmy laughed and gave them a thumbs up.

"**TIMMY!!"** Blossom shouted happily and she helped picked Timmy up in her arms.

"You're alive!" Tails said happily.

And to Timmy's surprise, he was embraced by Erin, who had come running up to them with the others.

"**OH, TIMMY! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY!!"** she cried happily, and hugging him like a cat.

Then, Simba, Yin, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were dancing around, along with Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Bonkers, Y.T., Sonic, and Knuckles. Carly and Alyssa hugged each other and bounced so did Chika, Kyoko, and Amai.

Danny and Yang, on the other hand, was not impressed, **"WHY YOU BIG FRAUD!! YOU BIG JERK!! YOU HAD US-!!" **they screamed but he was cut off when Yin bonked him on the head, shutting him up.

"**WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! HE'S ALIVE!"** Goofy cheered as he shot off fireworks from his hands, and the whole sky lit up with fireworks.


	13. Chap13: You're One Of Us Now!

**Chapter 13**

**You're One Of Us Now**

Nighttime came and everyone was gathered in the throne room, and Timmy, who had now been healed back to health by Goofy, kneeled before King Bonkers on his throne.

Bonkers let out a long irritable sigh, "Well, Timmy, your actions to us all have proven you to be rather disloyal, and whether or not Blossom was being held captive, you still conspired against us none the less!" Sonic scolded him sternly, but Timmy didn't move. He knew he did wrong, and he knew he had to face the consequences, "And in the end…" He trailed off leaving everyone to wonder what's next, "You did save us all. And for that, we are forever grateful." Bonkers finished.

"Thank you, your highness." Timmy said, bowing his head, for the first time ever, humble to Bonkers.

Erin them zapped Timmy with his wand, and after a bright glow, Timmy appeared, wearing a pink and green jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. "Wow! Cool!" Timmy said, admiring his new attire.

"You earned it." Bonkers said.

Then, Tails and his buddies ran to Timmy and pulled him into a hug. They all patted him on the back and messed up his hair. Blossom hugged him the most, in affection.

"Way to go, Timmy!" Simba smiled.

"Congratulations, dude." Yang and Sonic said.

"And we thought we had you all figured out." Danny and Simba smiled.

"We knew you could do it." Yin said.

"Well done Timmy, you're one of us now." Tails smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Yang said, remembering something. He turned to Timmy, "Remember that Big Question you want to tell Blossom!"

"Shut up!" Timmy said.

"What's he mean by that?" Blossom asked Timmy, comming over to him.

Timmy looked over at Tails, Timon, Pumbaa, and Yang, who winked for him to continue. Timmy then sighed, and took the box from within his jumpsuit that contained the pink diamond ring. "And I thought this would be hard to do, before." Timmy turned to Blossom and held the box up, "Look, Blossom. This isn't easy for me, so bare with me, here. (Clears throat) Blossom, we have only known each other for a while now, but I really love you. So, Blossom..." he opened the box, to reveal the pink diamond ring, "...will you marry me?" he finished quickly, and turning away with his eyes closed, worried about what Blossom's answer would be.

There was a pause, to which Blossom was thinking about her answer. Then, the next thing Timmy knew, he was pulled into a death-hug by Blossom. "Oh, Timmy, of course I'll marry you!" Blossom answered, smiling and hugging Timmy even tighter and float around.

Everyone else in the room cheered happily for the soon-to-be-wed couple.

"Looks like there's soon gonna be a double wedding." Erin smiled to Tails, refering to their soon marriage.

Timmy tenderly told Blossom that "I solemnly swear that I will work extra hard to prove myself worthy of your affections and be as good a hero as you told me I could be those months ago when we first met." he said, as he hugged her.

"A very happy turn of events!" Bonkers smiled to them. He then turned to Tails, "And now that that's taken care of, my dear boy, or should I say "My Royal Advisor." he said to Tails.

"Oh, say it." Danny said.

"King Bonkers, I'm really honered, but…" Tails trailed off.

"**BUT?!" **Timmy wondered, and he slid over to Tails, and knocking Timon off his shoulder, **"BUT-BUT, I MEAN, BUT IS SUCH A STRONG WORD!!"**

Timon, who got knocked off began to speak his meerkat language, but Y.T. held him back in case he tried to do anything drastic to Timmy.

"I cannot be your Royal Advisor." Tails finished.

"Huh?" They all asked.

"**WHAT?!"** Timmy shouted, "King Bonkers, the guys talking crazy talk, don't listen." He said to Bonkers.

Timmy then ran to Tails and gripped him by the collar, **"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!?" **he shouted in his face.

"I mean, I want to see the world." Tails began, looking out the balcony, "I don't wanna stay cooped up in the palace all day, there's too much to do, too much to see."

"Wait, what about your girlfriend?" Timmy pointed out unaware of Kiara, who began to get annoyed at him, "Do you think this Princess is gonna wanna wait around here? AHHH!" Timmy was then pinned down by Kiara, who was either being playful, or just being ticked off at him.

"Would you shut up about my little girl and Tails!" Kiara asked.

"I most certainly will not." Erin said.

"There, you see." Timmy said, as he began trying to rid Kiara like a horse around them room.

"I'm going to see the world too." Erin said, taking Tails' hand.

"All right, that's it!" Timmy shouted as he started to pace around the room with nobody seem to be caring. "Enough of this crazy talk, why do I always end up being with dreamers." He said as we now see a long shot of the palace of Toon City and we can here Timmy's voice, "Shouldn't somebody ask **WHAT THE GODFATHER OF THE BRAVE GODKID WANTS TO DO!?" **he finished, then laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, down by the courtyard, we see Eddy and Kaa, still dangling by the tree branch, looking disappointed.

"Does this mean that you don't get your third wish?" Kaa asked Eddy.

Eddy groaned and snapped, "Well, duh! Of course it does. **GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!". **

The Kaa, indeed, got Eddy down from where he was stuck, but the two find themselves surrounded and arrested by the palace guards. Eddy then commented "I DIDN'T mean get me down where the palace guards would be sure to arrest us!",

"Sorry. You should have specified THAT earlier."

Eddy had then had it. He then began strangling Kaa, (If that's possible), in annoyance, as the two were taken away.

* * *

Later that night, as fireworks exploded over a nightscape by Cosmo and Wanda, who were floating over the night to celebrate Evil Sonic's defeat, Timmy, wearing a golden tuxedo and hat, and Blossom, wearing a sparkling golden bow, ball dress version of her outfit, and bracelets, and dress shoes, together at last, were flying one Y.T. once more, singing the last song to the story. (In a similiar fashion to which Tails and Erin did in the last fic).

Timmy: _**A whole new world**_

Blossom: _**A whole new life**_

Timmy & Blossom (with offscreen chorus): _**For you and me!**_

Chorus: _**A whole new world!**_

The couple kissed once more as Y.T. flew them off into the moonlight. As the two flew off, Goofy, Danny, Tails, and Erin were watching, as they laid on a hovering cloud, smiling.

"I love happy endings." Danny and Goofy smirked, as they shot blasts of magical energy up into the sky, forming the words, 'The End!'. With that out of the way, the story does indeed end.

**The End!**

* * *

**Fade to Black but now with a Trailer**

**Tailsladdin showed you a whole new world, The Return of Evil Sonic took you beyond your wildest imagination. Now Erinbubble92 productions invites you to a celebration.**

Goofy, Danny, and Blossom: Oh Yeah!

**With an all-new movie.**

Timmy: Doesn't get any bigger than that!

**The third and final chapter of this exciting trilogy, "Tailsladdin: And the King of Toons Theives!" Tails, Erinbubble92, Timmy, and Blossom's dreams are finally coming true.**

Bonkers: This is a happy day.

**But a band of notorious Villains.**

King of Toon Theives: Open Sesame.

**And a long kept secret.**

Tails: My father are alive?

**Lead Tails into a whole new world.**

Tails: Show me that way!

Voice: (To Tails)_ Follow the trail of the Forty Toon Theives; your father are trapped within their world._

Timmy: That would be a problem.

**Join in the exciting tale from the original feature and reunites your entire favorite characters from Tailsladdin.**

Goofy, Danny, and Blossom: We're back!

**Including Goofy, Danny, and Blossom, the three genies brought to life again by the three and only Bill West, David Khauf, and Catherine Cathvine **

Bill West, David Khauf, and Catherine Cathvine: It's a trio of kinder, gentler genies, LOOK AT 'EM!

**Live the adventure.**

King of Toon Theives: You don't stand a chance against the King of Toon Theives.

**And take part in the wedding of the century.**

Tails and Timmy: Wow!

Goofy and Danny: **They're finally getting married!**

Erin and Blossom:** We're finally getting married!**

Tails and Timmy:** We're finally getting married!**

Goofy, Danny, & their chorus:** THEY'RE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED AT THE PARTY AT TOONIBA!!**

**"Tailsladdin and the King of Toon Theives!"**

Goofy, Danny, & their chorus:** TO THE PARTY AT TOONCITY!!**

**Coming directly to sometime soon!**


End file.
